A Pirates Life for Her
by prep50-50punkwriter
Summary: Victoria Carlynton wants to get away, and reunite with her best friend, Elizabeth Swann. She stumbles upon the Black Pearl, meets Captain Jack, and her life will never be the same! Full of action, adventure, and romance, of course! CH. 13 IS UP!
1. Escape from Port Royal

**Hi guys! Welcome to my 1st ever fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any characters from the movie. I do, however, own characters such as Victoria, who I created myself**

**Note: Review ASAP! **

**CHAPTER 1**

Victoria Carlynton had seen her share of scandal. In fact, seeing her drunken father beat her mother almost three times a week was hardly frightening anymore. After her best friend, Elizabeth, took to a low-class blacksmith and a ship in the Caribbean, her world nearly collapsed. And of course, the fact that she was to marry a Commodore in less than two weeks.

Commodore Norrington was originally betroved to Elizabeth for a mere week until she found her heart was in another place. After she had left Port Royal, the Commodore started making nice with her father in the afternoons, when he was sober, and before she even realized it, she was betrothed under her father's orders.

Her mother had almost no say in the matter, considering the fact that at nights she spent at royal galas with her husband, and then hidden away in the cupboard for the rest of the night. The days she spent sleeping, shopping, or finding herself in the garden, which she started herself.

Victoria had a very formal relation with her mother, as with her father as well; the only friend she ever had was Elizabeth Swann, her childhood playmate since she was a mere babe. It was she, Elizabeth, and Will, the man she ended up leaving Port Royal with. Will was so funny and kind, she loved him like a brother. But for him to take her best friend away from her, that was something Victoria never forgave him for. Now she had no one, to talk to or share secrets with. She just had herself, and that was plenty enough.

And in a few weeks, she would have the Commodore as well. Not like he did much talking to her anyway, but at least she would have someone.

As she sat on her four-poster bed and looked out to the ocean ahead, she thought of Elizabeth. What kind of ship she was on, where she was, what she was doing. How she missed her dear friend. It was rumored that she was aboard a pirate ship, but no one was able to prove this.

Her thoughts were disrupted at a knock at the door, her maid, Jennifer, coming in.

"Good morning, miss; I've brought you some tea."

"Thank you," Victoria sighed, barely lifting the cup to her lips.

Jack lifted the periscope to his eye, looking out towards Port Royal. They should be docking by about midnight, hoping that his plan would all work out. He turned, looking to see Elizabeth and Will sharing a kiss near the helm. Will was such a great friend to him, he was glad to have him as a 2nd mate aboard the Pearl.

Elizabeth, despite her female procedures, was quite a nice addition to the Pearl as well. She kept Will happy, and knew how to work the ship when needed. She also provided friendship to Anamaria, especially whenever her "time" came about once a month. Whatever that was about.

As he continued to look on to Elizabeth and Will, he wondered if he could pick up a woman or two in Port Royal. Doubtful, though, considering that Port Royal was such a nice town. He didn't believe that any brothels or whorehouses existed there. And he would know.

He hadn't been with a woman in so long, since they last dropped anchor in Tortuga.

"Scarlet was good," he mumbled to himself.

At that moment, Will and Elizabeth had broken their kiss and Elizabeth was on her way up to Jack.

"Jack? Jack? Are you alright?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Just dandy, luv. Just lookin' out towards Port Royal. We should be arriving this night."

"Oh good," she replied. "There's someone I need to visit."

"Visit?" Will asked as he came up behind Elizabeth, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, Will. I want to see someone. But don't worry darling, I won't be long."

"Okay," he said, walking off towards Gibbs.

Night fell quickly, Victoria stayed in her room all afternoon. Reading, writing, and dreaming a plan up.

Victoria decided that this life that she was living, wasn't what she wanted. She couldn't marry the Commodore, but she couldn't stay in her home, either. She decided she was going to escape.

Jeffery, the young coach driver, informed Victoria that a pirate ship was planning to dock this night, pillaging and plundering. It was where Victoria wanted to go. She was to escape and become a stowaway!

As her plan unfurled in her head, the maid came back to her room. She had told Jennifer her plan, and was eager to help Victoria escaped. Jennifer had seen the way Victoria's father treated her, and realized it would be better for Victoria this way. In she carried a small laundry bag.

"Here miss, this is small, and you can put your belongings you are to take with you in it."

"Thank you, Jennifer, I couldn't repay you enough."

"Don't mention it Miss Victoria," Jennifer replied, beginning to open up some of Victoria's drawers and putting some practical clothes in the laundry bag. "I see what you go through everyday and I know how they treat you. You deserve this."

"Thank you again, Jennifer," Victoria replied, hugging her maid with her laundry bag in her hands. She looked out the window seeing that the moon had risen over the sea. "I'm going. Goodbye."

"Goodbye miss, and good luck!" Jennifer called as Victoria shut her bedroom door. The maid, sighed, and began to make up Victoria's bed for the last time.

"Alright mates," Jack spoke as his crewmembers were lined up against the ship's deck. "You know what you need to do. Take what you need, be back halfway 'till sunrise. If things start to look bad, if the damn King's Navy starts to catch up, we'll get out of here quickly."

As Jack walked down the line of men, he met up with Gibbs, then Anamaria, the Will, and--

"Elizabeth! Surely, luv, you won't be goin'!"

"Why not Jack?" Elizabeth pleaded. "I can fight as well as any other man and-" Will interrupted.

"Jack, I couldn't say no. I'll stay close by her, I promise."

"You're 'er husband, I should hope so," Jack muttered. "All right men (and women), get goin' you scurvy dogs!"

The crew jogged down the gangplank and ran into the port. Some had torches and others had their guns. As Jack gathered his affects, he began to go down the gangplank, but then stopped.

Jack had been in a phase for about a month now, he had been searching for something, but he didn't know what. Rum didn't satisfy it; neither did whores or just the amazing feel of the sea. Jack walked up to his cabin, sat down at his desk and lay his head down. After just a few seconds, he was asleep.

Victoria snuck through the garden, listening to her mother's screams and sounds of breaking glass. She stopped, thinking to go back and help her mother. But no. That was a waste. She had tried it countless amounts of times, but always ended up being endangered herself, getting a black eye here, and severe cut there. Useless. Victoria continued to sneak along the path, now making her way into Port Royal.

She smelled smoke, and saw many men running amongst the cobblestone roads. Some buildings were torched, others had broken windows and many had men going inside them, taking jewels and other items.

It looked as if a man with a gray beard and short, stubby, build was coming towards her, so she quickly ducted behind a building, into darkness. The man stopped, looked around, and continued to run.

Victoria turned to see a woman, who looked strangely enough like Elizabeth, carrying jewels and other trinkets out of the building.

"No…" Victoria said to herself. "It can't be, must be a mirage."

Victoria turned the other way and made way for the docks. Many large English ships were there. But farther near the end was an extra large ship, with black sails, and was old and weathered.

"That must be the pirate ship!" Victoria whispered. "My ticket out of Port Royal!"

There were two men, talking near the ship; they looked like pirates, obviously keeping guard. Victoria hid next to the Dauntless, an English ship anchored next to it.

She saw another man, coming up to the side of the ship near the top. He was an odd lot that one.

He wore a tri-corned hat, and looked as if he had strange dreadlocks as hair, braided with many beads and baubles. He had twin beards braided down from his chin. He wore a dark leather coat, with an open shirt tied with a sash near his pants. He had a belt adorned a pistol, sword, and possibly a compass. He wore large old leathered boots as well.

"These are the types of crazed people Elizabeth runs around with?!" Victoria thought. She listened as he gave orders to the two men.

"Go get the crew! Bring 'em back, we're getting out of here."

"Aye, Captain," The larger man replied as the two ran off past Victoria.

She continued to spy and see the Captain walk off the deck into the dark. She quickly crept up the gangplank, almost tripping with her large skirt on. Damn, she shouldn't have worn this crazy outfit. Hopefully Jennifer packed some more suitable clothing.

Victoria made her way up the deck, looking over the masts and sails. From far away, the ship looked old and haggard. But up close, it was actually quite…beautiful.

Victoria had only been on a ship once, and how she loved every minute of it. As she basked in the lustrous sea air, she threw he head back and laughed. She made it! She made it onto a real-life pirate ship!

But just as she was finally beginning to feel happy, she heard footsteps, coming up the gangplank. It was the crew, coming back to the ship with their loot.

Frantically, Victoria turned, and opened up the nearest door and slammed it shut. Her breathing was heavy as she heard men run by and yell out phrases.

"Pull up the anchor!'

"Hoist the sails!"

"Where be the captain?"

"Right 'ere," a voice mumbled. Victoria gasped as she slowly turned around. She saw the man she saw before, the captain probably, half-asleep on a bed. This was obviously the captain's quarters.

She looked around the perimeter of the room. It was fairly sizable, complete with a desk, a few chairs, some type of closet, dresser, a bed, a few portholes near the door, and a large mantle on the wall, stacked with numerous bottles of rum.

_If I can get to the closet and hide, he might not find me until we're out at sea _Victoria thought to herself.

She crept towards the other side of the room, cursing if she steeped on a squeaky floorboard.

Victoria was at the closet and breathed a sigh of relief. She turned the doorknob and slowly pulled the door open.

_CREAKKKK._

"Shit!" Victoria whispered as she turned to the see the Captain, standing up off of his bed.

**Well, was that ok? Hope you liked it...please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Found in the Closet

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC characters, just my own!**

**Note: I really hope you like this story, I've been working really hard, please review!**

**CHAPTER 2 - Found**

"Well, Well, look at what we got 'ere," Jack said in his half-drunken state. "What's your name, luv?"

"Vic-Victoria Ca-Carlynton," Victoria stammered.

"How do ya do luv, I'm Cap't Jack Sparrow. Welcome to me Pearl, luv. Now, what are you doin' 'ere? So nice of you to drop by."

Jack moved closer to her. God she was beautiful, he thought to himself. So formal, so pretty, like a china doll. But what the hell was she doing in his cabin?

The captain was quite friendly. A little too friendly, Victoria thought.

"Well, um, please, please don't throw me overboard! I just want to get away from Port Royal!"

"Why do you want to do that?" the Captain asked.

"I just want to get out! You don't understand how bad my life is there! Please let me stay!"

Victoria's heart was beating so quickly, she was afraid she was going to have a heart attack. She only thought of what she had to do to stay on the ship. Hopefully it didn't involve anything of the sexual nature…

"I don't know, luv, what do you expect me to do? I'd love to keep ya locked away in here, but I doubt you'd agree," the Captain said, his eyes roving over her body.

"Oh, no, I'll work, I promise! I'm quite good with my hands, and, I can sew and cook and clean a little and-"

"Now why would ya want to stay on an 'ol pirate ship? I got plenty 'o reasons for ya to, but it could be danger-"

Victoria gasped as the captain crumpled to the floor in a deep slumber. He was obviously more drunk than Victoria realized. Hopefully, he wouldn't remember much of tonight. As she crept into the closet, she quietly shut the door. It was small, and not much was in it.

"It'll do," Victoria said to herself as she curled into a little ball on the floor, using her laundry bag as a small pillow. How she longed for her soft bed filled with goose feathers back home. But the hard wooden floorboards were just fine.

(break)

"Did you find who you were looking for?" Will asked Elizabeth as he climbed into bed with her. Elizabeth's eyes wondered away from the pages of her novel and over to Will. She didn't get a chance to go to Victoria's estate, Gibbs had called them away earlier than expected. She was hoping to convince her friend to come with her to the ship; she knew how horrid Vicky's life was there, she had witnessed several of Vicky's mother's beatings when she was a little girl visiting. Elizabeth was so happy on the Pearl, she wanted Victoria to have the same happiness.

"No, I didn't have time, I was too late," Elizabeth whispered as she stared into space.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Will asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders.

Elizabeth looked over to Will enough for him to see the single tear that rolled down her porcelain cheek.

She broke down and immediately began to tell Will her plan to rescue Victoria. As Will intently listened, he remembered Victoria as a child. She was always so pretty, in fact she looked a lot like Elizabeth. She had the same caramel colored hair and fiery personality. At one point, Will thought he may have had a boyish crush on Victoria.

But that was all put behind him. His wife was terribly saddened by the fact that her friend had no one anymore, so he was bent on making it his mission to find her as well. He knew that the ship was going out to the Caribbean, going to some new islands there. They would probably not return to Port Royal for at least another four months.

"It will be alright, darling," Will soothed Elizabeth as he stroked her hair and whispered to her. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and turned to blow out the candle on the nightstand.

"I love you Will," Elizabeth whispered as she snuggled down next to him and closed her eyes.

(break)

The morning sun shone through the crack beneath the door as Victoria opened her eyes. Her body was stiff and numb from sleeping on the floor, and she was a little sea sick, too. Remembering that she was still on a ship, in a cabin of a ship, in a closet of a cabin of a ship, she quietly lifted the latch of the closet and opened the door a half and inch.

She panned the cabin, no one was in it. Victoria fully opened the door and stepped out into the room. She heard lots of different elements of the ship outside the cabin door. Sails were being hoisted, the decks were being scrubbed, and an incredibly masculine voice was giving out orders.

Victoria walked over to the desk to her right. There were many items scattered about it. Among the many different compasses, jars of ink, quills, a bottle of rum, and blank pieces of paper, there was a large map.

On it was a charted voyage around the Caribbean. Port Royal was the first stop, then there was a small island, and a smaller island after that.

_Uncharted, no doubt, _Victoria thought to herself.

As she continued to look around the desk, she turned to see the Captain, looking in on her.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked as he began to move toward her.

"Just looking," Victoria smartly shot back. She was angry that he was giving her a hard

time. They were out at sea and that was that. It didn't matter anymore. She had so much confidence that she pondered going on deck.

"Touchy, luv, but I don't appreciate you going through my belongings."

"Fine. I won't." Victoria pushed past the captain and went out on deck.

All of the men looked up from what they were doing and stopped. This was another woman, other than Elizabeth or Anamaria. Someone new.

"What are you all staring at? Get back to work!" Victoria cried out as she briskly walked the deck.

"Missy? May I be askin' your name?" A man asked Victoria as she moved to the bow of the Pearl. She turned and realized it was the larger man from the previous night. Seeing him in the daylight, he looked quite friendly, like a sea-loving grandfather.

"Victoria Carlynton," she replied to the man dressed in a cream colored shirt and navy vest. He had a short ponytail and long gray sideburns. She also noticed a small flask in his hand.

"Well, welcome to the Pearl Miss Victoria, I be Gibbs, the first mate. Did Jack bring you along for the ride?"

"Um…yes, yes I am Jack's guest," Victoria lied. She didn't want to go around telling the whole crew she was a stowaway; they would certainly throw her overboard.

"Picked you up in Port Royal, eh?" Gibbs chuckled. "Funny, I thought he hadn't left the ship…anyway, are you hungry me dear? Elizabeth could surely fix you something."

"Elizabeth? As in Elizabeth Swann??" Victoria asked excitedly. This could be the ship she had been searching for!

"Well, Elizabeth Turner now, she should be in the galley at half-past."

"Oh thank you so very much, Mr. Gibbs!" Victoria praised as she turned on her heel back to the cabin. She needed to find something suitable to wear if she was to meet her friend after one year.

(break)

Elizabeth didn't want to get out of bed. She was incredibly tired, she didn't sleep much on account of her heartbreaking sadness of not finding Victoria. Will had risen with the sun, she remembered him squeezing out of her arms and kissing her for a long time. How she loved him. She was glad she was with him, out in the sea, with no one to care for but him and herself. She somewhat missed her father. But the only thought that was always in the back of her mind was Victoria.

It was that bond she had with her best friend that made her heart ache so.

She was hungry though, and immediately rose at the thought and dressed. Usually she rose with Will, and he would help her get dressed. Although wearing dresses on a pirate ship wasn't exactly practical, she was used to it and continued to do so.

Lacing up acorset by herself was extremely difficult without help, so she decided she wouldn't wear one today.

In fact, Elizabeth decided that wearing a dress today was utterly pointless. She went to the dresser drawer and pulled out an old shirt and pair of pants of Wills. They fit a little big, but they would suit.

They were the same she wore when she went looting the night before.

Elizabeth thought to herself that she really was becoming a real pirate.

Lacing up some practical boots, she stepped outside to the mid-morning Caribbean sun.

The smell of the salty sea engulfed her like a wave, and moving towards the stern, she recognized Will talking to Cotton, another crewmember.

As she began to walk to him, Anamaria stepped out in front of her.

"'Morn, Anamaria," Elizabeth spoke.

"'Morn to you as well, Elizabeth. Did you hear the rumors yet?"

"No," Elizabeth replied. "I just rose, what rumors?"

"That there's another woman on board besides us, a stowaway."

"Maybe Jack just brought her on for some fun."

"I thought that at first," Anamaria whispered, "but he didn't leave the ship last night, and he knew the course for the next few weeks. Where would her drop her?"

"That is peculiar," Elizabeth nodded in reply, "You and I, we should find her and see what she's doing here."

"Good plan; at midday, we'll search this pearl high and low. She can't hide for long."

"Right. But I'll go get some brunch, I am starving. Meet me at the helm at midday."

(break)

Victoria scoured her laundry bag for a suitable dress.

"Damn, Jenny, couldn't you pack anything else?" She asked out loud. She was sitting in the middle of the cabin floor, digging through the bag.

Once again, the door opened and the captain stomped in.

"What in God's name are you doing?" He asked annoyingly.

"I am finding something suitable to wear." Victoria replied, continuing to rumage through the bag and keeping her eyes off the captain.

"Suitable to wear? Darling, the most suitable thing would be to go nude. I do deem that the crew and well as I wouldn't have it any other way."

"How dare you!" Victoria shouted as she stood up. "You mangy, miscreant 'Captain' of this piece of-"

"You can insult me, luv, but if you ever insult my Pearl I swear I'll throw you to the sharks," Jack promised as he tightly gripped her arm. "I try to be kind to ya but all ya do is mock me. This is my ship missy, you were the one who decided to become a 'stowaway'. You should consider me your savior, since I let ya stay."

"Yes, I-I guess you're right. I'm sorry, sir."

"It's Jack, luv. Not cap't or sir, or mister. Jack." he said as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

Victoria gazed back at him and his equally dark ones. "Jack," she whispered.

He loosed his grip on her arm. "Well," he said, "When do you want a tour?"

"A tour?" Victoria asked.

"Of my Pearl, luv; if you're goin' to be stayin' here, you might as well know your way around."


	3. The Tour and Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PotC stuff, just my own!**

**Note: Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays guys! I promise at least another chapter before break is over! Oh, and I decided to put lil' --- to signify when a POV changes, just so you're not confused!**

**Chapter 3 - The Tour and Reunion**

The sun shone high in the sky, almost directly over the ship, reflecting the crystal blue water up to the Pearl. It actually made the pirate ship look friendlier then it really was. Elizabeth stood at the helm with Will, who was currently steering the ship, waiting for Anamaria to arrive.

The sea breeze blew her long hair back enough to lightly graze Will's cheek. He looked over to his wife, who was darting her eyes over the ship, looking for someone.

"Ugh…where could Anamaria be? It's already quarter past!" Elizabeth complained.

Will wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Will you calm down? She will come, just be patient," Will soothed.

"All right," Elizabeth pouted. "She better, this is important to the decency of the ship."

"Decency?" Will asked.

"Yes, decency. If this is just some wench that Jack picked up at Port, then how will that make the rest of us women look?"

"There are two of you," Will replied, looking down at his wife confused.

"But still, Will. What kinds of reputations do you want Anamaria and I to have? All because of this wench??"

"Does that really matter? You are of only the highest class to me."

"Oh, Will," Elizabeth whispered as she turned to face him and put her arms 'round his neck. She kissed him, thankful that she had him to listen to her complain about futile topics.

"All right you two, it's still the light of day," Anamaria joked as she jogged up the steps to the helm.

Elizabeth opened her right eye to see Anamaria with her hands on her hips, tapping her toe impatiently.

She immediately broke the kiss and quickly told Will she would see him at suppertime.

"Now," Anamaria stated as she and Elizabeth walked the deck. "Where should we start?"

Elizabeth stopped and scanned the border of the deck.

"Below deck. Well start from bottom and work our way to the top. The little wench can't hide for long."

---

"'N this be the galley. This is where all our meals are cooked 'n where the crew eats," Jack described as Victoria followed him through the door.

"Lovely," Victoria replied as she studied the grungy, stinky room of the ship. Victoria could only imagine _what kind of food _was cooked here.

"Now," Jack said, turning to face her, "where to next, luv?"

"You're the captain, you tell me," Victoria coolly stated. For some reason, she started to slowly pant. It must have been the humidity of the galley.

"You're quite a beautiful girl, Vicky, did you know that?" Jack asked, his upped lip curling up, enough for Victoria to get a glimpse of a sparkling golden tooth.

"Um, yes, thank you, but please, DON'T call me Vicky," she stammered.

"Darling, Victoria, frankly I don't care what they call ya, all I know is that you have such a beautiful form," Jack said as he scanned her up and down.

"Yes, well, thank you again but, um, shouldn't we be moving on?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh, yes, on with the tour," Jack smartly commented. Victoria walked a little far in front of him but he soon caught up, his ringed hand finding her waist and pulling her towards him as if to protect her. Victoria was so close she could smell his faded leather coat, the sea, and the faint smell of rum.

She sighed as she exited the galley, Jack leading her towards a stairway. He released his hand when the reached the stairway.

"After you, luv," he gestured to her. "there's still below deck to see."

Victoria shuffled down the stairway, after about ten steps, she came to a landing, and then another flight. By the time she reached the bottom it had gotten significantly darker and danker.

She turned to see Jack's face gleaming in the lantern light. Victoria studied his face, _so handsome, _she thought to herself.

"That way, luv," he pointed to the left, where a narrow corridor led. Victoria stepped forward, beginning to walk towards the area Jack directed, him following like a puppy, very close behind.

Victoria stopped, she heard a loud BANG come from a few feet in front of her. She gasped as she felt Jack's breath in her ear.

"Stay 'ere, I'll go see what it is."

Jack pushed her aside to go forward, on hand holding the lantern, the other beginning to draw his sword.

Victoria waited in silence for about seven seconds until she heard an ear shattering female scream.

She contemplated turning back and running in an instant, but decided going forward was best. She jogged lightly, until almost running into a wall, she heard voices speaking.

"Damn, Jack, what are you doin' down here? At midday as well, scared the daylights out of us!"

"Well excuse me, ladies, but what are you looking for down here?"

A second female voice spoke. "Looking for your wench, where did you hid her Jack? We want no more women on this ship, two is plenty!"

"My wench? I'll hear no such thing, she is not a wench. She is a proper woman who happened to want the company of an _infamous_ captain, savvy?"

"Please, Jack, what proper woman would willing take to sea with _you_ at her side?"

Victoria heard boot steps coming closer to her. She made out Jack's masculine shadow, and she inched her way into the light.

"There are two crewmembers you have yet to met, luv," he motioned to her to follow him, and she obeyed unwillingly.

The two moved to an empty brig cell, and then the shadows of two women came into play. One was dressed like a pirate, one was not.

The woman dressed as a pirate was of darker color, but was very beautiful, just the same. She wore a bandana at her head, a white shirt and teal pants with black boots.

The second woman was still concealed. Jack lifted the lantern to the darker woman's face.

"This is Anamaria, second mate and lucky to have on board."

Anamaria stared at Victoria, obviously displeased with her appearance. Before she spoke, Jack lifted the lantern to the second face which belonged to-

"Elizabeth??" Victoria asked quickly, it looked like her friend, it must have been her friend. Elizabeth's eyes opened wider as she then began to recognize who the girl was across from her.

"Vicky??"

"It's me!" Victoria cried, immediately stepping over to Elizabeth and hugging her dearly.

"It's been too long, dear friend," Elizabeth whispered, tears in her eyes. "what are you doing here??"

"Looking for you," Victoria replied. "I had to get out, I had-"

"Wait," Elizabeth stopped her. "Let's go above deck, to the cabin Will and I have. Then you can tell me everything."

Victoria and Elizabeth ran off together, while Anamaria went up to deck the opposite way, leaving Jack standing alone in darkness.

---

Victoria was just about done describing how she had gotten on to the ship and when she thought she saw Elizabeth in Port. She also described the ways Jack had acted towards her, when both drunk and sober. Elizabeth, in turn, shared stories of current events on the ship, an adventure they had previously involving undead pirates and her being rescued by Will and Jack from them, being the wife of a pirate, and she and Will's marriage and plans.

The women continued to talk for about two hours until Will called them down to the galley for dinner. Anamaria, Gibbs and Jack were already there, getting ready to leave when Elizabeth and Victoria walked in. Jack stopped and stared at Victoria as she graciously sauntered into the galley.

She was so fragile, so refined, she looked so sophisticated even in the dark dankness of the pirate ship. She set her eyes on him, their gazes locked only for a moment, enough for him to peer into the deep oceanic pools of her eyes. He was memorized by her beauty; her personality was another matter.

Victoria followed closely behind Elizabeth, still weary of what lied beneath the ship's deck. She needed to get used to it though, this was now her home.

As Elizabeth poured her a bowl of soup, she took a spoon and removed the steaming bowl from Elizabeth's hands. Victoria took to a seat at the corner of the table, her face glowing in the flickering candlelight.

Anamaria and Gibbs had gone but Jack continued to stand in the opposite corner of the galley, making brief glances Victoria's way when he thought she hadn't noticed.

"Yes, Captian Sparrow?" Victoria questioned, raising her eyebrows in sarcastic absurdity.

"Yes, Miss Carlynton?" Jack smartly replied, applying a smirk to his lips and turning on his heel out to deck.

"Are things alright with him?" Elizabeth asked, taking a place on the bench next to Victoria.

"Oh, yes. He is just insufferable; as all men are."

"Not my Will," Elizabeth retorted, "he is as perfect as a shining sea. Of course, we quarrel now and then, but it doesn't change my feelings about him."

Victoria stared into her soup, stiring it with her spoon. "Elizabeth, what's it like to be in love?"

She stopped eating and turned to her friend. "You'll know when it happens."

---

"Where is she?" Jonathan Carlynton screamed in rage at his wife as she wimpered in the corner of the parlor.

"I-I-don't know," she wimpered as a trail of blood went down her cheek. Her husband had already hit her when he had come into the house after a night at the tavern. The slight wound in her temple was bleeding only slightly now, but she still feared for her life. He stood there, panting heavily, until he lifted the bottle to his lips and finished the last bit of alcohol off.

"My daughter," Jonathan slurred, "has gone missing, and you don't know a damn thing about it! You are only her mother!"

"I've looked for her. No one knows where she's gone to." Emily Carlynton whispered as her blood mixed with a tear on her cheek.

"Well where is her bloody maid??" he drunkenly countered as he powerfully threw his empty glass bottle at the wall, causing his wife to cry out in fright.

He muttered as he began to stumble up the stairs, guaranteeing to find that 'Jenny' girl and find out where his daughter had gone to.

---

Victoria cupped her hands around her candle and lightly blew, watching the smoke dance upward and through the air. Elizabeth had been nice enough to get Victoria her own small cabin on the ship, right next to hers. Granted, it was about the size of her closet back home, but it was enough.

The small bed called to her aching back, how she was tired from such a long day. Plopping down onto it, she dragged out her laundry bag from beneath the bed and pulled out a nightgown. Victoria stood back up and began to remove her dress, her now bare back facing the door to deck.

The door swung open immediately and Jack was standing in the doorway. Victoria gasped loudly and wrapped her nightgown around her front swiftly. Turing her head around to face him she attempted to keep her composure.

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Well luv, um, well, first I would love to point out that you have a lovely backside and, um, just came by to say g'night!"

Jack turned and ran, leaving Victoria's door open and her standing half-naked in the room, speechless.


	4. Hooray for Rum

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know, I don't own any PotC characters or quotes from that movie**

**Note: Hi guys! Another update before 2005, just like I promised! And I wanna thank the cool people that have reviewed! You guys rock and make it all worthwhile! Anywayz, back 2 da story...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Oooh…Rum…**

"Apparently she's gone missing," Jonathan Carlynton sympathetically explained. "That maid of hers says shes gone off to a pirate ship! How absurd!"

"Not very, Sir," Commedore Norrington replied, fiddling with a compass at his desk. "But we can't very well take the Dauntless out for your search, Sir, she's the only decent ship we have left in Port Royal."

"But what about the Interceptor?" Jonathan asked again. He had only just returned from the East Indies and was unaware of its fate.

"She was sunk by the same pirate ship that was here last night, Sir. The Dauntless in the only ship left in the port that doesn't specialize in fishery. I'm sorry, Sir, but we will need that ship for other duties."

Jonathan studied his fingernails and then pulled out a small bag and tossed it to the Commedore. Norrington immediately untied the string and revealed several golden coins.

"Sir, I just couldn't except this," the Commedore studdered.

"I want my daugther found, Commedore. And wouldn't you want to track down this 'pirate' ship, perhaps this ship that recently raided Port Royal is the same ship my Victoria is on…and what with you being her betrothed and all…"

The Commedore immediately remembered Victoria: her quiet beauty and saucy personality.

"I will send Naval troops to the Dauntless this night. We shall set sail by morning. Would you like to accompany us, Sir?"

"Why, yes, I would love to see the look on my daughter's face."

---

A loud knock on the door awoke Victoria from her slumber. She pinched her eyes shut and turned her face into her pillow, praying it wasn't the Captain. Remembering the show he had gotten the night before, she punched her pillow in anger and disgust.

"Vicky? It's me! Wake up, we're almost near the island!" Victoria sighed, recognizing Elizabeth's mellow voice instantly.

She rose and immediately dressed. She attempted to comb her hair but changed her mind and left the cabin. Elizabeth was standing outside looking out to a small, green island the ship was approaching.

"Where are we going?" Victoria asked as she became mesmerized by the fertile, jade island as well.

"That is Tortuga. Looks beautiful from this side doesn't it? Believe me, it's a pirate's dream, not a woman's."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just full of taverns and bars and prostitutes and whores. Not a place you would see a respectable young lady, such as ourselves."

"Oh. Will you being staying on the ship, then?"

"Yes. Will and I have plans for tonight."

"Ohhhh…" Victoria grinned and winked at her friend. "Well, is there any food left from this first light?"

"I think there's still some fish left in the galley," Elizabeth replied.

As Victoria turned, she ran smack dab into the Captian himself.

"Oh, excuse me; g'mornin' luv!" Jack said as he tipped his three-cornered hat to her.

She pushed passed him, once again very annoyed with this man. As she continued to walk the other direction, he turned quickly on his heel, holding his index finger up at his chin, and walking in her direction. Elizabeth watched and continued to be amused by this.

"Oh, and yes, luv, I wanted to run some things by you, if I may say," Jack said, talking with his hands for elaboration, walking Victoria's exact pace.

"Yes?" she replied as she continued to walk, not daring to look at him.

"Well, I mean, about last night, luv."

"What about it?"

Noticing that Jack had stopped walking, Victoria did as well, turning to look at what he would say next.

"Only two other women, who both happen to be on this ship, fancy that, have ever turned down an offer from the infamous Jack Sparrow," he grinned at her, while she shuddered in disgust.

"Honestly! You really think that I would do something, so, so, indecent! I am, or, I was, to be married, and I firmly belive that nothing of those sorts should go on before one's wedding night!"

"Really, luv, ya don't say. I saw enough for a wedding night, savvy? So it would only be fair as to…" He smiled again, revealing that hideous gold tooth Victoria hated so much.

"Arrgh!" she growled, throwing her hands at her sides. "You are insufferable!"

Victoria turned and practically ran away from him on deck, leaving Jack's sight after only a split second. He chuckled to himself lightly until he heard the sound of a tapping foot by his side.

He turned to see Elizabeth, her arms crossed and looking as if she were about to murder him.

"'Ello, luv," he quickly said.

"Where do you get off saying that to her, you pig!" Elizabeth shouted at him.

"Oh, Elizabeth, come on! You know I'm just teasing, savvy?"

"No, Jack, NOT savvy! That was rude and uncalled for!"

Elizabeth stood there for a minute, glaring at him, and Jack actually getting a little frightened.

"Please don't slap me…please," Jack prayed under his breath.

However he was too late. Elizabeth's hand slid across his cheek before he could say anything else.

"Not sure I deserved that…"

---

The ship docked at Tortuga's small port only a few hours later. Victoria contemplated going and seeing the small island, but felt that staying on board was best. As she was organizing her few possessions that she had in her cabin, there was a knock at the door. Before she could answer, the door swung open.

"Are you comin' to town?" Anamaria asked as she stepped into the candlelit room.

"Well, I want to," Victoria explained, "but I don't want to walk around by myself without knowing my way around."

"Oh, damnit all right, you can tag along with me," Anamaria sighed. "Get ready, we'll probably go to the tavern for a few drinks."

"Yes, definitely, I'll be ready in a moment."

Anamaria raised her eyebrows and quickly shut the door.

---

Will was sprawled on the bed, reading a novel they had picked up in Port Royal. Most of the crew was going into Tortuga for the night, but he decided that he and Elizabeth and Victoria could man the ship for the night, making sure know one thought of making off with it.

The door opened, and Elizabeth sauntered up to Will. He smiled, tossing the book into the corner of the cabin. She bent down to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh, darling," she told him. "This past week has just been so wonderful for me. I want you to have that same feeling."

Will stood, holding Elizabeth in his arms.

"We've got the whole ship," he said.

"And the time," she replied.

"Why go into Tortuga,"

"When we can stay here?" she grinned, and then proceeded to playfully push him down onto the bed. He laughed, and as she turned, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled Elizabeth down with him.

They laughed and kissed, and then it began.

---

The gangplank had been laid out for five minutes, and the Captian and first mate were already to be found. Everyone assumed they would be at their favorite tavern, and sure enough they were.

"So, Jack," Gibbs said. "That Victoria, nice gal."

"Very," he replied as he sipped his rum.

"I'm not daft, lad; I see whats-"

"What are you suggesting, sailor? I am not about to tell you of my tales of love 'n lust. Nor does it exist on the Pearl other than with dear William and his wify."

"Fine, fine, there be her now," Gibbs replied as his turned his glass towards the bar.

Jack raised his eyes to the bar, spotting Anamaria sitting next to another fine woman on the stool to her left.

He pretended to ignore her but couldn't take his eyes off of her. He did listen to her speak, though.

"I'll have a large rum, sir," she politely asked.

Anamaria turned to her, whispering.

"Are you sure?"

"Why not?" Victoria said, smiling. The drink was passed to her, followed by about four more in the course of an hour.

Jack and Gibbs both continued to watch and drink. They hadn't spoken to each other either. Jack was disappointed in his first mate; he had grown softer, maybe because he had grown older. His thoughts of his ship quickly shifted to the whore in the corner, he recognized her. Standing up, he began to make his way towards her.

She smiled and winked, tossing her red curls at him.

"Scarlet!"

---

The candle burnt low, the flames making shadows dance about the dark cabin. The few porthole windows shone moonlight into the shadowy room. A mixture of clothing and sheets were laying along the floorboards while Elizabeth and Will were close to falling asleep.

After a night of lovemaking, the couple was truly exhausted.

Will's eyes fluttered open to look at his sleeping Elizabeth. He watched her chest rise and fall, counting every eyelash and attempting to memorize her latent form. He leaned over and kissed her petal soft lips. Smiling, he turned over and blew out the last candle, truly acknowledging the Black Pearl's name.

* * *

**Please R&R, happy new year!**


	5. A Night in Tortuga

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC stuff, ok?**

**Note: Hi again! At this rate, it seems like I'm putting about 2 chapters on a month. Been tough lately, with midterms and we're moving to a new hs, so very hecktic! Well, gtg, please r&r and most importantly: enjoy! See ya in Feb! **

CHAPTER 5 - A Night in Tortuga

Commodore Norrington looked beyond his compass at the murky blue before him. It was still very dark, probably around 300 hours. They were finally heading Southeast. A storm had just passed that night, which took the Dauntless slightly off course. Alright, very off course. But knowing the Pearl and it's crew, they had probably stopped at Tortuga for the night, giving the Navy time to catch up to them.

Tortuga wasn't far, they would probably reach it by the next nightfall. He would get his Captians to track the Pearl's route so they would know where the would travel next.

Jonathan Carlynton came up beside the Commedore, startling him. He had thought Jonathan would be asleep, but due to his appearance (day wear), he realized he wasn't. Jonathan rudely grabbed the compass from the Commedore's hand and stared at it simplistically.

The Commodore wanted to chuckle at this, Jonathan was not a sea man, he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know port from starboard. But Jonathan did own four of Port Royal's fishing ships, the largest in the dock that brought many customers and slaves, to say nothing of actual fish.

"How far away are we, Commedore? When will we reach them?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, Sir, based on my calculations, we should catch up with them in a couple of days. That storm got us off to a rough start, and we lost some time there. But I suspect they rested at Tortuga for the night, and if they continue to rest at different ports every few nights, we should have them soon."

"I don't want to get too far from Port Royal, but she must be brought home," Jonathan stated coldly, staring out to sea.

"We will do whatever we can, go as far as the West Indies if we have to, Sir!"

"Excellent attitude, Commedore, I will see to it that you and Victoria have a prompt matrimony when we return to Port Royal. After she is punished, of course."

"Oh, yes, Sir," the Commedore replied bluntly. "Of course."

---

"Oh…wow…look at the stars…aren't they just beeeeeeaaauutiful??!" Victoria drunkly pointed out.

"Um…yes, yes they're just lovely, but we really ought to get back to the ship miss," Anamaria grumbled politely as she half walked, half carried Victoria back to the ship.

She had tried to tell the little priss that she shouldn't have that much rum, but the spoiled brat didn't listen, and now here they were. Out in the street in the middle of early morning, stumbling to the Pearl like fools.

She was in for it, oh yes she was. Anamaria knew Elizabeth wouldn't tolarate such behavior, but hopeful Victoria's liver would tolerate the alchohol before they reached the ship. This was Anamaria's good shirt, she didn't want the remains of Victoria's lunch and dinner on it.

"Oh thank ya soooooooooo much Anamafria, this is soooooooooo nice of ya," Victoria chimed in randomly again.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll be thankin' me when they throw ya overboard!"

"Overboard??!?! Why, Jackkk wouldn't do that, would heee?" Victoria slurred again.

"Since when you be callin' the Captain _Jack_?" Anamaria asked, not expecting to get a logical answer.

"Well, because he-" Victoria stopped and stumped to an empty barrel, which she promply threw up in.

"And look who it is now," Anamaria sighed as she turned and saw Jack a little farther down the street. He was standing outside of a shabby tavern next to the bar Victoria and Anamaria had been in. There was a red-head standing near the door, talking to him. He flipped her a few gold coins, and she went back to the bar, as he turned on his heel and left. With a whore no doubt. He always picked one up in Tortuga, two or three if he was really lucky.

"Jack! Jack!!" Anamaria called out to him. He turned back around, surprised to see Anamaria running to him. She prayed that Victoria would stay by the same barrel she left her at.

---

Jack looked up to see Anamaria running wildly to him. Annoyed, he wanted to turn around and leave.

He had had a bad night. The rum at that new inn was disgusting. Gibbs was boring, not his usual, happy, funny self. He was just reminding him of Victoria because once he got her in his mind, she didn't go away for quite a while. Victoria was unnoticing of him at the inn. Scarlet had found him and wanted his attention, and he couldn't refuse. He was so drunk anyway, and he couldn't find Giselle, his favorite. Scarlet was awful. He didn't know what happened to her. Obviously a bad man, she wasn't that bad the last time he was with her. _And _he still had to pay her. She practically kicked him out the tavern they were in, too; he was hoping he could stay at least one night on land, and not look like a total fool leaving in the middle of the morning. How pitiable was that? And because of all this, he really didn't want to talk to Anamaria.

But if there was something wrong with the ship, and Anamaria was coming to tell him, he needed to know.

While contemplating these thoughts, Anamaria had approached him.

"Jack…" she said out of breath. "I need…your help…with Victoria,"

"Oh, why what's the trouble, luv? She get drunk or somethin' of the sorts?"

He chuckled, but seeing that Anamaria wasn't, he knew it was true. He sighed. "Where is she?"

"Down that alley," Anamaria pointed.

"My God woman, ya left her there alone?" He began to trot towards where she pointed.

"Well, I _had _to get you!" she called back at him.

He found Victoria after hunting in the darkness. She was slumped over a barrel, and her dress was ripped up to her knee. He knelt down to her, thankful that he wasn't still as drunk as she was. The feeling had worn off in the tavern. He checked her pulse to make sure her heart was still beating. God forbid. Her breathing was slow, but she was alive nonetheless. Anamaria was with him now.

I tried to drag her along, but she's too weak, and I'm not strong enough,"

"What? A woman of the sea, not strong enough?" Jack smiled, lightening the mood a little.

"Well, there's only one thing t' do," Jack said. He gathered Victoria in his arms, her head in the bend of his left arm, her feet over his right. "C'mon, lets get back," he noted.

"Thanks, Jack," Anamaria said.

"Not a problem, luv," he replied back to her.

She patted his shoulder, and followed behind him to the Pearl.

---

"All right, that's it, nice 'n slow now, don't bump 'er head," Gibbs instructed as Jack carried Victoria onto the ship. Anamaria followed close behind. She was thankful she found Jack. She wouldn't have been able to get Victoria to the ship by herself.

"I'll keep her in my cabin tonight," Anamaria offered.

"No, _I'll_ keep 'er," Jack shot back.

"All right, fine," Anamaria replied defensively. She let Jack only because his arms were probably hurting from carrying Victoria back to the ship from halfway in town in Tortuga. She was grateful, and let him do what he wanted. He was a man. And because he was the Captian.

Seeing that Gibbs and Jack had Victoria covered, she left for the other half of the ship, where her quarters were. As she passed Will and Elizabeth's room, she thought of knocking and telling them the situation. But she knew that they had something planned for the night. She didn't want to disturb them. They'd find out first thing in the morning, anyway.

---

Elizabeth heard footsteps outside the cabin. Who could possibly be prowling about in the middle of the night? She wanted to wake Will up to check for her, but he looked very tired, and decided to let him rest.

She got up out of bed, careful not to wake her husband, and moved to the door, barely opening it enough to get a glimpse of the deck before her.

She couldn't see much, because to her left were the stairs to go below deck, in front of her was the huge center mast, and to her right were the steps that preceded to the helm.

Below the helm were the Captain's quarters.

She could have sworn she had seen Gibbs' portly form, and possibly Jack's surrounding the bend to enter his quarters.

Jack was carrying something as well. It looked a lot like…a body.

She was seeing things, it was the middle of the night, she shouldn't be worrying.

Elizabeth shrugged and shook off the feeling, deciding that going back to bed was best.

---

Gibbs headed to Jack's quarters first to open the door for him, Jack following. Gibbs helped Victoria onto Jack's bed, and they both stood there after a minute, watching her sleep.

"Take care of 'er, lad," Gibbs tutored, "she should be fine if you just let her sleep it off,"

"I know, I know," Jack said, "I've been in this same situation many a time, you know that. We're covered, 'ere, mate, thank ye again."

Gibbs smiled as he quietly left and shut the door.

Since Victoria had taken up his bed, he contemplated where he would sleep. The rouge side of him would say to share it with her, but the kind side said to just take the chair and watch her to make sure she didn't choke on vomit while she was sleeping or anything so. Since she was a lady he chose to follow his kind side.

He quietly pulled out his chair by his desk and slumped into it. He crossed his arms and watched her breathe, in and out, in and out.

The steady rise and fall of her chest and the lock of hair that fell from the complicated ringlet of curls that Elizabeth set on the top of her head made him smile. It was always the little things that he noticed and liked about women the most.

The moonlight steadily dropping from the window cast shadows on her body, he watched and counted the changes. It was if the moon wanted a chance to immortalize her beauty, too.

He had so much time to memorize all her features. He found more about Victoria by watching her than actually talking to her. There was a long scar on her inner arm, he wondered how she acquired it. And the birthmark on her collarbone. And the splinter in her foot. He thought of getting up to remove it, but didn't want to wake her.

Jack gave up when he admitted that he couldn't memorize her whole body. Letting his eyes close he drifted to sleep.


	6. Catch Up

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything regarding PotC, Disney does...**

**Note: Hi everyone! I am so sorry this took so long, but I have been really busy and doing some pirate research, so it's up to par and historically acurate. On a roll now, so expect another chapter soon. I apologize again, hope you enjoy! Thanx!**

**CHAPTER 6 - Catch Up**

Victoria woke with a start, her head throbbing madly and her stomach feeling nauseaus. Surveying her surroundings, she realized almost instantly that she was back where she started. In the Captian's quarters. Not only that. In the nice soft bed in the Captian's quarters.

She remembered little about the night before. Only that she was at the tavern with Anamaria and she had her first rum. She remembered stealing glances at Jack and…

She didn't. She couldn't have. She wouldn't have.

Did she? She was in his bed after all.

Throwing the sheets aside she immediately climbed to her feet, but could hardly hold herself up. The room was spinning; so she sat back down to contain herself. Looking down, she realized her dress was still on. Other than the long rip up the side, there was not other damage to it.

So she couldn't have. Right? She was so out of it she really couldn't rationilize to begin with.

Standing again, she focused better and was able to walk a few steps. Enough to the door, and to open it. Letting the rush of cool sea air in felt so much better, since the air in the cabin was so stale.

Victoria was still barefoot, navigating her way around the deck. It was early, and the sun was barely up, yet the crew was nowhere to be found. The deck was deserted, and as Victoria rounded the perimeter of the ship, she realized they were still in Tortuga. Trying to think back to the night before, she seemed to remember Gibbs reminding Cotton, another crewmember, that they would leave port at 200.

Clearly, it was quarter past five, give or take fifteen minutes.

Victoria rounded the deck another time and still could find no one. Then, after passing Will and Elizabeth's door, she realized it was closed. Victoria jogged back to it and pounded on the entry.

The door opened to a very groggy Will, whose eyes squinted shut as soon as they saw the smallest trace of sunlight.

"Will, where is the rest of the crew?" Victoria quickly asked.

"Breakfast," he muttered as he began to shut the door again.

"No Will, wait," Victoria whispered as she grasped the oak in her bony hand. "Why haven't we left yet?"

"You," he stated. Victoria was puzzled again.

"Well, why?"

Will sighed, realizing that this would have to take some explaining. "Because you were practically out cold when you got on the ship, Captian thought it would be wise if we stayed the night, instead."

A thought came to Victoria instantly, and out of nowhere. It was so genius, so true, she could have shot herself for not thinking of it sooner. Her father. He would be looking for her. He would be following the ship. The ship hadn't gone anywhere for a little less then twenty-four hours. They would catch up.

"But Will, we need to leave, as soon as possible!" she cried.

"Then why don't _you _go find the rest of the crew, I need some sleep," Will ended the conversation as he shut the door in her face.

Victoria, in incredible rage. Will, shutting her out because he was tired? Men. Running back to her own cabin, she quickly changed into another gown and put on shoes. Almost tripping down the gangplank, she shot into Tortuga. A few men were asleep in the streets, but other than that, it was a ghost town. But pubs were open, and she went to search each one.

-

"Gillette!" Commedore Norrington called angrily. "How far are we from Tortuga, we've been sailing all night."

"Not very Sir, I expect we shall reach port by noon."

"Noon!" Norrington shouted at the timid Gillette. "We've been traveling at five knots an hour, how is that possible?"

"Well, this Carribean current shook us up a little, Sir," Gillette replied.

"Dear God, who chose these men to crew my ship!" Jonathan Carlynton interrupted.

"Good morning, Sir; did you sleep well?" the Commedore politely asked.

"No. I am not a seaman, I wasn't used to it. And that room you put me up in, you'd think it would be painted a different color?"

"Um…well Sir, when the Dauntless was built, color scheme wasn't really brought into the picture and-"

"Commedore, you are babling again, just like my daughter. Lest we forget that the governor and I are the ones that pay your salary. This is my ship, I fund its sailings, and I say we paint that horrid room. Now, how far are we from Tortanga or whatever that wretched island you said my daughter was on?"

"Twenty knots, Sir, we should be there by noon." Norrington replied through gritted teeth.

"Exellent. Now, Gillette, is that your name? Fetch me some wine and smoked ham. Gillette!" Jonathan ordered as he went to follow him.

Norrington shook his head and sighed. He approached another crewmember unexpectedly.

"I enjoy green. Do you fancy that color? I quite like it."

-

"Hey, I was eating that, darlin'," Jack said, startled that this mad woman would pull a chicken leg from his mouth and begin to drag him away from his meal.

"Come quick now, we must leave at once," Victoria replied.

"Why? Luv, in case you didn't already know, I am the captian of the ship you are attempting to take me to."

"Yah, are you tryin' to shanghai ol' Jack, Victoria?" Gibbs called from within the tavern.

"NO!" Victoria screamed, letting go of Jack's arm and arguing a point with him in the middle of the street. "I'm seventeen! Don't you see?"

"Oh, really, Luv? I'd thought you'd be much older, ya look it-"

"That's not the point!" Victoria interrupted again. "I am still under legal protection of a guardian-my mother and father. When I, stowed away, on your ship, I forgot to realize that my father would come looking for me. He _is _looking for me, right now!"

"Luv, ya got nothing to worry 'bout, this is the fastest ship in the Carribean, nigh uncatchable," Jack pointed out.

"Yes, I know!" Victoria yelled back at him. "But the Dauntless was renovated last summer, it's faster now since it's Port Royal's only naval ship! And they have probably been sailing all days and nights. If you add up all of our little stops-"

"They'll catch up," Jack realized, his face looking star-struck. He quickly turned and ran wildly back in to the tavern.

"Move you scabless dogs, MOVE!" he ordered as Victoria watched, one by one, grown men fly past her sprinting to the ship. It was actually quite a sight. Jack was the second to last one out, grabbing her arm and pulling her along with him. She turned to see Gibbs, running, but incredibly far behind. He was older, and clearly not in shape.

After Gibbs had huffed and puffed himself on to the ship, the gangplank was raised and everyone was up and getting ready to get the ship sailing. With the whole crew working, the Pearl set sail in ten minutes.

Thankfully, the wind was on their side, which made the navigation much quicker. Anamaria was at the helm, Gibbs was ordering other crew members around in his traditional state, Jack and Will were overseeing, and Victoria and Elizabeth were working on a new dress that they could wear. Everything seemed to be going smoothly.

-

Cotton was sitting in the crow's nest, half asleep from the good meal he had eaten earlier, yet sadly cut short of, since they had to get going. His parrot was on his shoulder. For the record, he hadn't seen any ships, East or West, North or South of the pearl for the last hour. His eyes were beginning to drop from sheer lack of boredom. Slower and slower, Cotton was about to fall into a deep slumber when his parrot madly flew from his shoulder and screeched loudly.

"Brrrrrraaackkkkkk! Brrrrrrrraaaackkk! Foreign ship Southwest! Foreign ship Southeast! Brrrrrrraaaaaackkkkkkkk!"

Cotton quickly sat up and surveyed southwest. A ship, a little smaller than the pearl, was coming up quickly. The wind was with them, so they were probably going even a little faster than the pearl. Despite the fact that he was a mute, he was good to sit in the crow's nest, since his parrot notified the rest of the crew about an oncoming ship.

-

Jack ran to the stern, taking his scope and looking on towards the Southwest.

"Damn the King's Navy," he murmured to himself as Anamaria called back to him.

"How close are they?"

"Too close for comfort, I must say," he called back. Jumping off the platform, he ran to Elizabeth and Will's cabin. Practically beating down the door, he managed to get in, all but killed the young women with fright.

"You," he breathed, looking at Victoria, sitting on the floor, pinning a ribbon to a well-dressed maniquin. "You are the bloody reason that my ship is going to be confronted very soon,"

"I-I'm sorry," she said, standing, her eyes locked in his. Elizabeth once again was going unnoticed by both of them when they were together. She smirked for a brief second, but came back to the situation and frowned.

"Well, Luv, ya should be. For once, this is something that isn't any of my business, but I am a part of it."

"Of course it's your business! You didn't exactly throw me overboard when you discovered me!"

"That's only because I thought you were a bloody prostitute!" he argued back. "Now, you need to hide, if you don't want to return with Norrington and his bloody bunch,"

"Well maybe I do!" Victoria shot back at him.

"Fine!" Jack replied, holding his hands up in surrender, "Your father will be here for you shortly. But don't be surprised when they take me along for the ride, convinced that _I _kidnapped you," he said, shutting the door in her face.

"See if I care!" Victoria yelled, hoping that he would hear. Elizabeth, in turn, appeared behind her from the back of the room.

"Vicky, I really have grown to love the pearl. It is Will's home as is mine, and I would hate for you to have to leave it too, after we were getting off to such a fine start, renewing our friendship and all. Do you really want to be selfish out of spite of Jack and hurt the rest of us?"

Elizabeth had a point. A very good one. One that Victoria gave much credit to.

"You're right," she said, turning around to face Elizabeth, her head in her hands. "I don't want to leave the ship, not with father, not with the man _you _were supposed to marry!"

"Oh, Vicky," Elizabeth coaxed as she wrapped her friend in her arms. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, but if you want to stay here, I suggest you find a good hiding place right about now."

"Can't I just stay here?" Victoria asked as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"No, you fool! This will be the first place the brutes look! Quick, below deck, somewhere dark, go!" Elizabeth gave Victoria an encouraging spank and and she was out the door.

Out on deck, Victoria could make out the painted letters "DAUNTLESS" on the nearby ship. She found Jack giving Anamaria charted directions in case they needed to make a quick escape. Pressing her palm on his shoulder, she spoke into his ear:

"Where should I hide, Captian?"

"Well, look who it is: the little whore who has made _so _much trouble for me,"

"Quit the small talk, where should I go?"

"Come on," he said taking her hand, leading her below deck. "You might not even have to stay down here too long. It might just be a matter of leverage, lies, and a few cannonballs."

"Oh, great, I'm thrilled," Victoria said sarcastically.

"Yes, well, we don't know how long it will take, so…" Jack showed Victoria a little hidey-hole stown away behind the brig.

To enter it, you needed to remove a few boards of plywood, since it was just a small storage area. Behind the brig, it was about five by six feet, which had bags of flour, buckets, gun power, a pistol, and a lowly cannonball stored in it.

"Lovely," Victoria sighed, bending down to get herself settled.

"Yes, I know it's no bloody Buckingham Palace, but it'll do," Jack replied. "Now, I tell this to Will all the time, 'n I'll tell ya too: I know it's difficult, but please, try to stay here, until Will or Elizabeth or me come 'n get ya. Agreed?"

"Aye Aye, Captian," Victoria muttered as Jack began to seal her away.

"Now, one more thing," he whispered to her. "I can't guarantee you will be stayin' here. They might put up a bloody fight, or take some o' me crew, 'n I can't afford that so-"

"Just do the best you can!" she cried back at him.

"See ya soon."

She heard Jack jog up the stairs on to deck. For about ten minutes, Victoria was alone in silence.

Until she heard very loud cannon fire coming from the pearl.

"Oh, dear God," Victoria whispered to herself as she curled up into a tight little ball. She could do nothing but wait.


	7. The Battle

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own PotC, just my own characters and this story. Yes, Disney, there might be some quotes in here from your movie, but I didn't make them up, your awesome writers did, ok? I won't steal your stuff if you don't steal mine (unless you pay me a hefty sum i.e. )**

**Note: Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long, but honestly, I seriously have been super busy. In fact, I should be writing my Tale of Two Cities essay instead of this right now so...read, review, and enjoy! Oh, and now I'm using APL4H as pov/line/time breaks, since my word processor doesn't read too well. **

CHAPTER 7 - The Battle

"Load the guns, Men," Commedore Norrigton directed to his navy. The pearl was straight across from the dauntless about twenty-five yards. The men of each ship were in shouting distance. Of course, the pearl had already fired twice at them, damaging the central mast only slightly. The Dauntless was getting ready to respond. But enough was enough, the Commodore had only thought. Jonathan stood with him, overseeing.

"You know, Commedore," Jonathan coaxed. "I really don't like all this cannon fire, after all, I don't want my pretty ship which the Commonwealth just spent so much money on to get too battered up, don't you think? Can't we negotiate?"

"We need to do what needs to be done," Norrington replied sternly.

"Well, I don't want my daughter killed now, do I?" Jonathan shouted back.

"No, we don't want that, either," Norrington commented, staring into the murky blue before him. "Fine, we'll compromise with the scoundrels, and if they don't see it our way, we will take her by force."

"What kind of force are you suggesting?" Jonathan asked.

"Very simple. My men know what to do. Now, Mr. Carlynton, this may be too much for you to take. I suggest you baracade yourself in my office," Norrington stated forcefuly. For once, Jonathan Carlynton could do nothing but ablige.

Norrington called together some of his finest men, discussed a plan, and they moved to the side of the ship, standing in a straight line. The pirates across the sea stopped working, and looked to the English standing almost as in surrender.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Gillette shouted to him. "The commanders of the Dauntless, as well as the government of Port Royal, have a proposition for you, as well as your crew."

Jack loaded his gun and moved forward with Gibbs, Will, and Anamaria at his sides, equaling the number of men standing at the side of the Dauntless.

"What may that be, gentlemen?" Will honorably asked.

The Commedore and Jack both stood silent, and let their men talk for them. It was only formal. As far as they knew, something like this had never been done. Very risky that someone were to open fire and immediately kill them all.

"Return Victoria Frances Carlynton to the area Port Royal, of the Commonwealth of Jamaica, of the country of United Kingdom," Gillette called back. All hands on deck of both ships remained silent until Will spoke again.

"For what price?" Will asked. As he spoke, Jack whispered to himself.

"Frances, that's a lovely name now, ain't it!"

"We only ask that she is returned to this ship immediately, or we will have to remove her with force," Gillette stammered. The Commodore couldn't take anymore debating; he immediately raised his voice.

"If Victoria is not brought to the Dauntless immediately, we will have to overtake your ship. You are, after all, committing an act of piracy and kidnapping, as we speak. I will not arrest you dogs if you return the girl this instant!" Norrington was getting red in the face, as Jack stepped forward, while removing his pistol from his belt, remembering it was loaded.

"No," Jack whispered, and lifting his gun. He shot up the glass window closest to him on the opposite ship, currently containing Jonathan Carlynton.

Immediately, in a rush of anger and hate and spite, men (and women) from both sides began to take shots again. Cannons were fired; both ships were now in the midst of battle.

Will snuck below to get more arms, even handing a large gun to Elizabeth; she had a damn good shot.

Jack was killing members of the opposite force left and right, as were the rest of the pirates. The members of the navy knew they had no chance.

Norrington gathered four men behind two barrels and again discussed Victoria's rescue. After about two minutes, they all nodded in agreement, smiling.

"That is the pearl's flaw, make sure you extract on that weakness; now GO!" Norrington shouted, and the soldiers got up to carry out their duties.

APL4H

Over the past thirty minutes (she counted exactly), Victoria had time to think of what she could do to help the fight. She could hear it going on above, thinking of how men dead men lay on the decks of both ships. That was the only thing about piracy that wasn't glamorous to her: the murdering. Yet she knew that people she loved, like Elizabeth and Will, participated in it.

As she was contemplating what other things she liked and disliked about piracy, she heard quick boot steps rushing down the stairs.

"Finally," Victoria whispered, standing up. She slid up next to the plywood, peaking through the crack to see why Jack/Will/Elizabeth was taking so long. She gasped, to see that not a pirate was searching below deck. They were strapping men in red coats. Three of them, too.

The tallest one, with blond hair and a knife at his side, turned to the brig. Victoria immediately moved away from the plywood, to the side of the space, in order to hide from the lantern light given off from another man from the British navy. Victoria could see the shadows play through the cracks, she heard the footsteps coming nearer and nearer, while her breathing became quicker and quicker.

Suddenly, the plywood was ripped from its place, two hands reached in for Victoria. She screamed in terror as the three men grabbed at her body. Seeing their faces shine in the lantern light was so frightening, they looked like goblins. Clearly she was outnumbered and outmatched.

Although Victoria kicked and screamed, it was no use. She cried out everyone's name she could think of, but the men continued to drag her out of the storage area and up the stairs.

"Come ON now, miss," the pudgy one said.

"Let me GO!" Victoria yelled in his ear as loud as she could. When they reached the landing, the tallest man pinned her hands at her back and tied them with rough rope, while the shortest one tied her feet with the rope of the same coarse texture, courteous enough to give her more stepping room so she wouldn't have to waddle like a penguin.

When the guards were sure Victoria had no means of escape, they slowly lead her into the sunlight. The entire deck was silent. Each member of the crew stood in a line, parallel to the next, making an aisle that Victoria, in turn, had to walk through. Behind each crewmember stood a guard from the Navy, apprehending each one. When she had made the whole way through, the crew members growing in rank as she walked farther up, she met Elizabeth, Anamaria, Will, Gibbs, and Jack. Jack was held with shackles behind his back with Norrington. As Victoria looked straight upon (they were at the direct side of the ship, parallel to the Dauntless), there were 6 strong boards lain across each ship, as means to get across. But this made no sense to Victoria. The pirates could have killed the whole Navy fairly easily. Why didn't they? Victoria's eyes opened wide as she saw her father, standing on the deck of the Dauntless with open arms to her. For a moment she forgot to breathe, she was that frightened. The Commodore helped her take a breath when he spoke.

"Ahh, Miss Carlynton, so nice of you to join us."

Victoria said nothing and began to stare at her feet. She would not look at that man, that scoundrel, that pig, who would get involved with such a cruel, evil man such as her father. Money was involved, no doubt. And possibly the temptation of her marriage to him.

"We have decided not to hurt your _friends_, if you agree to a kind escort by those lovely gentlemen," he nodded to her captors. The tall one began to smirk at her; she turned her head and spit in his eye.

"Ouch!" he cried, moving his hands off of her and towards his eye. Victoria once again began to kick and scream and struggle to break free. It was again a loosing battle. Victoria looked up to see tears rolling down Elizabeth's cheek, Gibbs looking sad, Will, Anamaria, and Jack looking solemn. Victoria knew it probably pained the whole crew, even just a little, to see her fight with such heart.

"Come, come now, Miss," Norrington said again. Her captors began to lead her to the rail where the boards lay. She was incredibly uneasy about crossing them. The first man stood up first, as if to help her walk across. The other two began to lift her by the legs up to the board. She was on, and began to take a step forward. This walk required a great deal of balance, which Victoria possessed.

Her first captor was already halfway across, while the others continued to stand on deck. For about thirty seconds, she just stood there, thinking of what to do. Should she run forward onto the Dauntless? No. That was suicide. Should she jump into the sea? Definitely not. Victoria was many things, but a swimmer she was not. She finally decided she should turn back and run. As she turned, she immediately faced Jack and Norrington. The Commodore lifted a pistol to Jack's head and cocked it.

"Miss Carlynton, we haven't got all day! Go!" Norrington demanded. Looking into Jack's dark eyes, they told her the same thing. Victoria went to each of her friend's faces. Gibbs, Will, Anamaria, and Elizabeth all nodded in turn.

"Goodbye," she murmured to her friends. Victoria then turned on her heel and shuffled across the boards. When she reached the deck, her father's face was immediately in hers.

"Hello Pet," Jonathan said. "Mummy and I have missed you, very, very much."

Victoria took in her father's breath, which smelled clean. This gave her the opportunity to argue with him.

"Have you now? Well, I haven't missed YOU AT ALL!" Victoria screamed back. Unsuspectingly, Jonathan raised his hand to his daughter's cheek.

"You insolent whore! How dare you speak to your father like that! Fool! They were using you, they took you out of lust; they hate you! The only compassion you can find is this world is from your guardians!"

"NO!" she yelled back at him. "I chose that path! I chose to go onto the ship! I wasn't taken out of force! I chose!"

"Get into that cabin right now," Jonathan pointed to the door. "You are going back to Port Royal, where you belong. Your marriage to the Commodore will take place in three days, by the time we return."

"I hate you," Victoria said through a clenched jaw. "I've always hated you."

"Go. Now." he replied gravely. And she went.

In the cabin, Victoria had time to sit down and remove her bonds. She slid her wrists up and down the sharp corner of the commodore's desk to free her hands, then began to untie her feet. If she was quick enough, she could sneak out the cabin and back onto the pearl. However, her feet were madly bleeding, and she needed to tend to them. After her bonds were free and her cuts wrapped (she had found fabric in Norrington's desk), she went to the door. Turning the knob, Victoria immediately realized that it was locked.

"Damn you!" she screamed, pounding on the door fiercely. It was no use, Norrington or her father wouldn't' come for her until they were as far away from the pearl as possible.

Victoria noticed a porthole on the port side of the room. She searched for something sharp in the room, but found nothing strong enough to break the glass. Norrington had taken all of his affects with him. All she could do was watch.

The crew of the pearl was being released, their weapons returned to them, and the men of the Navy made a quick escape. Gibbs seemed to put up the hardest fight of all. He shot one Navy member, but was only subdued by four others soon after. Jack spoke to Norrington as he removed the shackles. He turned and said more to him, though Victoria couldn't make out the words. As Norrington was boarding the Dauntless, Will called out something crude to the Commodore. She distinctly saw Norrington wishing Elizabeth goodbye. He was probably still in love with _her_, the bastard.

Victoria sat on the chest below the porthole and wept. She was going back to the life she dreaded. Oh well. It was a nice six days, while it lasted.

She continued to cry as Dauntless and Pearl began to prepare to ship off. After a few more minutes, both ships sailed off into opposite directions. The Pearl off into the setting sun, and the Dauntless into darkness.

**Hope you liked! Please review, and look for a new chapter around spring break! ;)**


	8. The Dream

**Disclaimer: don't own PotC, don't care, okay!**

**Note: Hey guys, hope you like this new chappie. I will try to get another up by the end of March but can't promise anything. Have a happy Easter/Passover/whatever holi you celebrate this time of year! Thanx!**

CHAPTER 8 - The Dream

The curve of the moon shone through the cracks of the window as Victoria slept along the floor. She had fallen asleep when she realized that she probably wouldn't be let out of the cabin for a long time. She had dreamt that she was back on the pearl with her friends, going off on a new adventure. She thought of being a female pirate, and being truly accepted by Anamaria and Elizabeth. She thought of getting appointed to first mate after Gibbs had, well, gone to Davey Jones' locker, if that were to ever happen considering his age. She thought of men, good-looking men, Jack…

There was a loud bang on the door that awoke her from her shallow slumber. She sat up, clutching her feet in her hands, trying to scrape off the dried blood as she heard keys jingling in the door lock. It opened to Norrington, standing there like a complete idiot, as always. He had obviously never seen a woman without stockings on, picking at her feet. "Probably a eunuch," Victoria thought to herself.

"Victoria, I-I don't really know how to start off by saying this but," he spoke as he turned and shut the door. Victoria continued to sit on the floor, and he sat down next to her. "I am so honored that you are going to be my bride."

She wouldn't look at him. Her future husband, and she couldn't look at him.

"Thank you Commodore," she replied blankly, still fumbling with her feet. Norrington brought his hand to her chin and lifted it so her face could visibly see his.

"You are quite lovely, you know: your eyes, mesmerizing; your hair, captivating-"

"But do you know anything, anything at all, about _me_?" Victoria interrupted.

"Well, um-"

"Exactly, you DON'T. Now Commodore, if you will excuse me, I have some things to attend to,"

"What could you possibly have to attend to in _my_ office?" He rhetorically asked.

"None of your fucking business," she cursed through pouted lips.

"What's going on in here?" Jonathan Carlynton asked in a singsong tone as the door blew open. "What are you doing, whore?"

"Father!" Victoria called to him, refusing to move from her position on the floor.

"You're up t' something, I thinks," Jonathan said.

"No, father, I am not."

"I think you are, get up!" he demanded, shaking the bottle so that some of it's contents spilled out.

"Clearly, Commodore, you should attend to my father at once," Victoria said firmly.

"Very well," Norrington replied. He turned on his heel and dragged Jonathan out of the cabin. The familiar clatter of keys jingling sounded, and Victoria was alone again.

**APLFH**

"But Jack, we must save her! She is in trouble!" Elizabeth pleaded, following Jack to the helm. She had been trying to convince him to follow up on the dauntless since the pearl had set sail. He had never replied. Until now.

"Elizabeth, it's out o' my hands, now. I can do nothing," he replied as he went to trade places with Anamaria.

"Jack, you must do this for me, we cannot let this happen!" she screamed, stomping her foot and crossing her arms. Although it was the early, early morning, Elizabeth was still wide-awake. Likely, she would wake up the half of the crew that was sleeping.

"We?" Jack inquired.

"Yes, _we _you idiot! The crew of this ship, it's our duty. We need to get her out of marrying him! We could rescue her, and then we could-"

"Will you shut up! Please?" Jack asked her kindly. "Luv, it's quite late, or early I should say, why don't you go with dear William and get some sleep?"

"I won't until you agree to help me!"

"Victoria is lost to the navy, there is nothing'' I can do. Do you really think I am goin'''' to risk all this, all that I've worked for, just to see that annoying woman back on to my ship?" Jack said as he steered, his eyes on the sea.

As Elizabeth stood behind him, she propped herself up against the rail and got comfortable. She smiled wryly at him, glancing up at the sky.

"I can be very persuasive, you know," Elizabeth said. "I can also be very aggravating."

"Luv, I spent a day and a half on that island with you on our last little adventure, I don't need t' be reminded of it, savvy?" he said as he looked at her. "That was bloody hell on my part."

"Oh come on, Jack, it wasn't that bad," she persuaded.

"The night wasn't bad at all. My charm got to you, I suppose. Until you burnt the whole damn thing: the food, the shade, the _rum_!" Jack said angrily, throwing his hands in the air.

"Will you two calm down?" Anamaria said as she proceeded to leave the helm. She had been standing there the entire time, listening. It was a habit on that ship, involving yourself in other people's business. But what the hell, you were family on that ship.

"Fine, fine. You're right, this is a waste. Goodnight Jack." Elizabeth irritably said as she left the helm with Anamaria at her side.

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad to be gone of the little priss," Anamaria honestly told Elizabeth.

"Oh! Anamaria! That is my dearest friend you are talking about!" Elizabeth said, shocked.

"She was!" Anamaria argued, "She could hardly hold her alcohol, let alone a man,"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"Well by God, you should!" Anamaria pointed out. By this time, they had reached Elizabeth's quarters.

"Anamaria, please tell me," Elizabeth whispered as she opened the door.

"Soon," Anamaria called back as she walked farther across the deck.

Elizabeth stood at the doorway, thought for a moment, then shrugged, closing the door behind her.

"Hello, Darling," Will whispered as he turned over in bed to face her.

"Hello," she responded, still pondering what Anamaria could have meant.

"You look puzzled," Will spoke as he massaged her shoulders when she came to sit beside him.

"No, I'm just tired, I guess."

"You should be. I could hear you yelling at Jack from in here!"

She smiled at this remark. Will always found a way to make Elizabeth beam.

"For a captain, he is quite unreasonable sometimes."

"Give him some credit, it's his ship, and he doesn't want to endanger the crew by taking on that responsibility. That's a serious crime, Elizabeth, kidnapping someone."

"I know, but she's unhappy there She'll be even more unhappy after she's auctioned away as the Commodore's new bride."

"Why do you feel so strongly about her marriage to the Commodore?" Will asked. Elizabeth's head whipped to him and her eyes narrowed. "Oh…"

"Will, I was going to be married to him if not for you, don't think I feel even the slightest bit of remorse? I could have had the same fate…"

"…If not for me," Will smiled, placing a lengthy kiss on her delicate cheek.

"Yes, if not for you," Elizabeth sighed, feeling Will's arms wrap around hers. They sat there in silence for a moment, both pairs of eyes closed, Will's chin resting lightly on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I love you," they both whispered simultaneously. Will tipped backwards, pulling Elizabeth back with him. They fell asleep in that position.

**APLFH**

"'Ello, Luv," Jack said as he entered the room. It was decorated in a lovely stonewash white and pale aqua. The sea breeze was blowing in from the window, the curtains danced and brought in the tropical smell. There was a big chest on the left wall, with a tall white screen that looked as if it was made of window shutters. There was mannequin in the corner with stunning pale yellow dress half made on it. There was a vanity and dresser drawers and other trinkets scattered around the room. And near the window, in the middle left of the large space was a huge four-poster bed, with the loveliest girl laying on it.

Her back was turned to him, but he could recognize her from her medium length honey colored hair trailing down her back. She was barefoot, lying across her bed reading a thick novel. She didn't acknowledge his presence.

He could have just stood there and watched, noting when her dainty fingers would turn the page every few minutes or so. He moved forward to her, closer, and sat on the corner of the bed near her. He wanted to say something, anything, but his lips couldn't form the words. She still was engulfed in her book. She was so beautiful, he wanted to touch her, but held back. After all, he was used to girls approaching and touching him first.

Jack was about to reach forward to stroke the buttons going down her strong back when a short, stern looking maid rushed in. She held a tall, thin box in her hands.

"Come come, now, Miss Victoria," she commanded in her thick English accent. Victoria looked at the woman and shut the book, getting up off the bed to stand beside her. The maid slid the box onto the bed, knocking Jack onto the floor.

"Hey!" he said, "I was there first, maid!" he said. But none of them looked over at him or realized he was there. It was if he was invisible to them. But they were visible to him.

With the help of her maid, Victoria quickly went behind the screen and undressed. Oh yes, they were _very _visible to him. The maid opened up the large white box; in it was a stunning white gown. Not just any white gown, a wedding dress.

She looked so amazing in the dress. It's bodice and long sleeves were accented with pearls and lace, she wore a long veil, and the train of the dress was over four feet. Jack was fascinated with this woman. Yet he could only look, not touch.

After Victoria's hair was done in voluptuous curls, and the final touches were made to the dress, the maid led Victoria out of the room.

"Wait, Luv! Don't go!" Jack called out, jogging after them. When he reached the banister of the grand manor, he could only watch in horror as Victoria linked her hands in Commodore Norrington's. Bloody bastard. He watched them say their vows, kiss, and go out the door to a waiting carriage and-

"No!" Jack called. "I won't let you take 'er you dog!"

"Jack!" Gibbs said, shaking him madly. "Captain, what are ya thinkin'?"

"Oh," Jack said as he glanced over his surroundings. He was not in the Carlynton manor, but on his own ship. He was at the helm, and it was the early morning. The rising pumpkin-orange sun was in the east. Gibbs stared at him, looking for words to describe him.

It was only a dream.

"Well, fancy that," Jack said, dazed.

"Captain, I think you need some sleep. Come; let's get ya to your quarters. Will can take over for you,"

"Actually, Gibbs, you see I think we need to have a conference, just the higher-ranked crew an' me, savvy? I've just thought of a brilliant idea."

"Captain, you're not thinkin' of changin' our course _again_," Gibbs groaned.

"Quick, mate, just get Anamaria, and Will, oh, an' Elizabeth as well. We'll discuss this in my quarters NOW."

Jack went off into his cabin and slammed the door. Gibbs still stood at the helm, bewildered.

"Aye Aye, Captain," he said to himself, as he went to wake the rest of the crew.


	9. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Potc Stuff: you guys know that by now!**

**Note: Hey peeps, sorry this took so long! If you only knew how busy I am...anyways, you will be happy cuz this chapter is extra long! Enjoy! R&R! I'll try to bring up Ch. 10 asap!**

CHAPTER 9 - The Rescue

"Is everyone clear on this?" Jack asked to the group, as he stood addressing them.

"Jack," Gibbs retorted. "It's madness, it's insanity. It'll never work, lad."

"But we have to try!" Elizabeth spoke up.

"Exactly," Jack replied. "We've been on more dangerous missions, Gibbs, 'n you know it. We will do this. It's orders. Now, all ya, get out of 'ere, I need to chart our route. Anamaria, our navigation specialist, will accompany me."

Everyone was surprised by Jack's forcefulness towards his closest alias. He obviously trusted Anamaria the most out of the group, surprisingly. The rest of the crew filled out of Jack's cabin. He turned to his large collection of maps, removing the one of the southern Caribbean. Anamaria came to his side, concentrating on the latitude and longitude of the ship's location.

"Jack," she spoke out to him and he busily studied the coordinates of Port Royal.

"Yes?" he replied as he continued to stare at the map.

"There's something different about you right now. What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Anamaria. You are looking at a man who is determined and willing to get a mission completed," he said, straightening up to look at her. Jack clasped his hands on her narrow shoulders. "Not only am I doin' this for Elizabeth, but I am doin' it for myself."

"Ahh!" she smiled as she looked up at his face. "I knew it, I knew you would! Even though she is a little prissy bitch at times, oh Jack, when did you realize?"

He blushed slightly and turned away from his friend.

"I am not goin' to reveal such information!" he said as he laughed.

She hit him lightly on his arm and he pretended to be hurt and fell to his bed.

"I got to be goin', Captain; Cotton can't man the helm for much longer,"

"Alright," he replied as he continued to lie on his bed. Quickly he rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

"Why _do _I love that prissy bitch?"

**APL4F**

"Welcome back to Port Royal, Miss," Gillette said as he opened the door for Victoria. She stepped into the staggering morning sunlight and took to her father's arm, since he was waiting outside the door. Although he had fussed that his daughter would not look presentable in port, the crew of the Dauntless could find no women's clothing on the ship, and the navy was far too lazy to go to the nearest dress shop and purchase something.

"This will have to do," she said to herself that morning as she had looked in the small mirror on the Commodore's desk. As this thought flashed back through her mind as she accompanied her father down the gangplank, she realized how vain she truly was.

Everything she had always wanted was usually hers. She studied at the finest academies in England as well as Port Royal. Her clothes were always made by the finest tailors and seamstresses around. She had a diamond bracelet that had belonged to the previous Queen. Victoria clearly lived the life of luxury. And how she had taken advantage of it all of these years! Now, she could see why her appearance had mattered to her so much. She was so used to looking well dressed when she was in Port Royal or England.

It hadn't mattered on the Dauntless.

Or the Black Pearl.

At both of those locations, she was truly a different woman. Happier, kinder, better. Better than she was looking and acting now.

She and her father had reached inner port, welcomed by a large crowd of civilians. Women of her class scowled and looked down upon her for her appearance. Young men around her age pointed and joked. Men of power cupped their hands and whispered to one another. She looked up at her father and saw shame on his face. He quickened his step to get farther away from the crowd faster.

Victoria bent her head and quickened her pace as well, so as not to be dragged by Jonathan. They made their way about another hundred feet where a coach was eagerly waiting for them. Jonathan practically shoved his daughter inside and pulled the door shut.

"We are going home immediately," Jonathan ordered to both his daughter and the driver. Victoria turned and looked out of the window to watch other people around the cobblestone street corner. Many were common; some were upper class. She noted the significant differences between each class. After her past few experiences, she was now beginning to realize that people were people. Nothing more, nothing less. This stayed on her mind until she reached her home, which looked dark, gray, and gloomy.

"Now you're truly home," Jonathan said awkwardly.

Hmmm. Home sweet home.

**APL4H**

Norrington popped open the little velvet box. Inside revealed a large princess cut diamond set in 18 karat gold. Set within the gold were smaller round diamonds scattered within the band. This piece of jewelry was exquisite, and meant for an exquisite lady.

I.e., not Victoria Carlynton.

Granted, Victoria was a looker. She had a beautiful body, yet seemed so untouched and pure. But inside was a cold, cruel, heart. Not a warm, sensitive, kind heart beat inside Victoria's breast. No, that heart only beat within Elizabeth Swann.

Elizabeth Turner, as she now called herself.

Norrington had loved Elizabeth for a very long time, in fact, he still did. This really would affect his marriage to Victoria. But like all bad things, good things came too. In this incident, it was money. Lots of it. To be honest, Jonathan Carlynton had given him a sufficient lump sum that gave Norrington the balls to even propose to Victoria in the first place. That lump sum had bought the diamond ring he was holding in his hand.

Although it wasn't customary to wed with an engagement ring, Norrington thought it would be much better than just a plain wedding band. More extravagant, more devotional, a better cover-up of his true feelings.

Yes, he still thought of Elizabeth. Almost every waking hour. There wasn't a time where she didn't fit into his lifestyle. She would have been so much better off with him than with that wretched blacksmith.

But he was marrying Victoria, and that was alright. She would be good for a few things, of course. Keeping a nice home, giving him a son, looking good on his arm. But what mattered the most would never exist with Victoria.

Too bad.

**APL4H**

Jack stood at the helm, guiding the Pearl through the murky darkness of the sea. According to his calculations, they should reach Port Royal by 1900 hours. That would give them sufficient time to get into the town itself and rescue Victoria. Jack had gotten word from a mole that Victoria was to be married at eleven the next morning in a courtyard in the middle of the town square. If they were lucky, they could get Victoria out of Port Royal that night.

His mind drifted back to his dream, picturing Victoria in her wedding dress. How stunning she would look. Jack would have liked to see Victoria walk down the aisle. But not to that bastard Norrington. Anyone but him. Well, not anyone.

Revisiting the plans in his mind, Jack reviewed and found no possible flaws. The crewmembers taking part were asleep. Hopefully everything would go according to plan.

**APL4H**

The grandfather clock in the Carlynton foyer struck 3 AM and immediately woke Victoria from her shallow slumber. Rising from bed, she opened her window and looked out to the ocean. The sea was fairly calm, but a stiff breeze had churned things up a bit.

Re-closing the window, Victoria light a few candles to illuminate her large bedroom. She thought of waking up her maid to have a midnight chat, but lately, Jenny hadn't been herself. She attended to her duties, but was no longer friendly to Victoria as she once was. She was all business. Victoria then began to pace the floor, not thinking any general thoughts.

"It must be pre-marital nerves," she said to herself.

Without any thought, she glided to her screen and lifted up the heavy white box from the stool behind it. Carefully placing the box on her bed, she removed the lid and revealed her wedding dress. Her mother had placed the box it was kept in in her hands as soon as she entered her home.

Like Jenny, Victoria's mother had also acted differently than she usually did. Due to her recent adventure, Victoria was in no position to ask about it.

The dress had belonged to Victoria's grandmother, who apparently had the exact shape Victoria now possessed. They hadn't lied, the dress fit like a glove.

Impulsively Victoria lifted the fragile gown from its container and undressed, replacing her clothes with her white gown. She spun around, feeling like a princess as she looked in the mirror at her reflection. Although she didn't want to marry the Commodore, she would love an occasion to wear this dress more than anything.

From her left, she heard a 'bump' at the window. Victoria ignored it and continued to admire her regality in the mirror. She heard the 'bump' again, this time a little louder. Now Victoria was getting a little worried. Was it an animal? A man? Something else?

Reluctantly she moved to the window. When she reached it, she lifted the curtain to barely pear outside. It was pitch black. There was no one.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Victoria let the curtain fall back into place as she turned to remove her wedding dress. With her back facing the window, she heard the 'bump' again. This time, Victoria went back to the window and held the curtain in her hand. She would wait to lift it exactly when she heard another noise.

As soon as Victoria heard the light tap of knuckles on the windowpane, she pulled the curtain back at lightning speed. Reveling the face of her favorite pirate.

"Jack!" she mouthed through the glass, wondering how he had climbed all the way up to her 3rd story window. He motioned for her to lift the latch on her window, and she dutifully obliged.

As he climbed through her room, she looked below to see a ladder being held by Gibbs and Will. They both charmingly waved up at her.

"'Ello Luv," he said, looking her over in her wedding dress. Victoria smiled and curtsied to him, letting the gown drape across the floor. She stood up and began to say, "What are you doing here?", but instead, Jack moved to her in one step and put a finger over her lips. "There's no time for chat," he said quickly. "We are getting you out of here."

"But how-" Victoria again began to say, but Jack interrupted her, sighing and looking exasperated.

"Do you want to marry Norrington or not?"

"Well…"

"'Well…'if that is your answer, than I have no business here. Have a lovely wedding," he said, his back turned and ready to climb back out the open window.

"Jack, wait, I," Victoria spoke as she reached for him. Just as he had turned and began to climb out the window, she attempted to stop him again. "Please wait!" she cried out. Lifting the window more, and bringing her whole upper half out the window, she could see that Jack had jumped down the rest of the way and Gibbs and Will had removed the ladder. Jack looked up at her.

"Anythin' else you've got to say?" he asked quizzically. He watched in amazement as the little woman stood on the windowsill and balanced herself atop it.

She was going to jump.

He watched as the graceful white cloud fell slowly from the window. He moved beneath it and waited.

She landed in his arms a second later. Smiling, Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You are a great friend; I've missed you," she said happily. Jack frowned over her shoulder. He let his arms down to motion for her to get out.

"Come on, now, we've got t' go!" Gibbs said impatiently, passing the ladder to Will, who winked at Victoria when she looked.

"Alright, lets!" Victoria replied, beginning to follow Gibbs and Will around the corner of the house. They slipped across the front lawn, ducking under windows where it was necessary. The gate still had the wrench Gibbs used to pry it open attached to it, but it was slightly opened none the less.

"So, how many of you are in port?" Victoria whispered as she clutched the train of her dress as she walked.

"Oh, about 20. The rest are on ship," Jack said from behind.

"I'll go get the rest of them. They are no doubt walking the streets, and I'll need to round them up," Will offered.

"Uhhh, I think I'll go with ya, lad. Some of them might not want to listen t' ya at this hour," Gibbs inquired and the two men left Jack and Victoria in the middle of the deserted street.

"Come on, we can get into one of the boats early," Jack said and took Victoria's free hand, leading her through the shadows and into port.

Next to a few other fisherman's ships were the five small boats. They blended in as if they were actually registered at dock. Reluctantly Victoria slowly stepped in the boat, careful not to let her dress drop into the sea. Jack got in in half the time.

"Ready?" he asked her as he reached for the oars.

"Just us? Won't the other men need a boat?"

"Oh, they can well fit into the other four. I want t' get ya on deck first."

"Alright…" Victoria replied, searching the nearest coves for the Pearl itself.

"Ya won't find 'er, she's hidden. You'll see her when we get about 20 feet away. But she blends in so well with the night, don't bother lookin.'"

Jack rowed fast and strong, Victoria noticed as she watched his strong forearms and shoulders pull the oars back and forth.

After about 10 minutes of sitting in awkward silence with Jack, Victoria could make out the shape of the Pearl in the moonlight. The ship itself was wrapped up in a thick fog.

Beside the ship, crewmembers dropped down pulleys that Jack connected to both sides of the boat. Then they were pulled up. Almost the whole crew was at deck waiting to see Victoria brought back. She looked at each face, each looking back at her. They were obviously stunned to see her in a stunning white gown on the ship. A door opened down the side and Elizabeth quickly walked out. Seeing Victoria's face, she ran past everyone and made it quickly the boat. Victoria immediately jumped out and rushed to her friend. They embraced, and the men all around muttered and turned back to work.

"Vicky, darling, you're back, you've returned to us! Oh I was so worried about everything!" Elizabeth enlightened her.

"Yes, I am back, and here to stay, I think," Victoria replied. Looking over Elizabeth's shoulder, she saw about 20 barrels lined up in a row, each steaming thick fog. "Dry ice. How clever."

"Oh yes, Anamaria thought of that. Great concealment, don't you think?" Elizabeth noted.

"Where is she?"

"Asleep. She's actually been cleaning _your_ cabin."

"Really?" Victoria said, surprised. She and Elizabeth walked to Victoria's former cabin, and stepped inside.

The cabin was spotless. There were new sheets on the bed. Curtains on the porthole. Victoria also saw new additions to the room: a screen, an armoire, and another trunk. Victoria flew the armoire doors open, revealing at least 10 new dresses.

"She got all of these things in Tortuga for you," Elizabeth added as Victoria felt the fabric of each one.

"She is one of the kindest women I know; I'll make sure to thank her the minute she wakes up."

"Good. Speaking of waking up, I need to get to bed," Elizabeth said.

"You're not going to wait up for Will?" Victoria asked.

"No, I'm too tired."

"Aren't you worried about him?"

"Yes, but I know he's fine. He's a strong, smart man. He can take care of himself. I trust him to," Elizabeth reminded her. "Good night, Vicky. Sweet dreams."

"Good night," Victoria said as she went to the door. If Elizabeth wasn't going to wait up for the rest of the crew, Victoria would. On the way to open deck, she ran into Jack.

"Luv, shouldn't you be in bed?" he imposed.

"I want to wait 'till the whole crew comes back," she replied

"Luv, even I'm not doin' that, an I'm the Captain. They'll probably stay out for a long time. But when they do get back, we've got to get far away from here. They'll be looking for you, Luv, and this will be the first place they'll want to."

"Jack, they won't find me. I trust you with my life."

"Do you now? You might want to rethink that," Jack ended the conversation and walked away.

Confused, Victoria thought nothing of it and looked over the side of the ship. In a barrel was, oddly enough, a fresh bouquet of flowers. Taking them in her hands, she began to take the straight walk to the stern. If this was the only walking down the aisle she was ever going to do, she might as well do it with her dress on.

**Hope it was okay! Please review, I want to know what you think! ;)**


	10. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC stuff except for my own characters which are property of, moi.**

**Note: Hi guys! Sorry this has taken so long, but I've had finals and been busy, but I only have 2 more days of school left so I can devote more time to this fan fic. Hope you like it, please R&R! Thanks! **

CHAPTER 10 - The Kiss

"Victoria? Vicky, Pet, wake up! Victoria? Victoria! Are you up! Are you decent!" Jonathan Carlynton bellowed through the door at an empty room. "Alright, you'd better be decent, I'm coming in," he said as he kicked the door open.

The cotton sheets were tangled up on the bed; no body lie between them. The tall white box, which housed Victoria's wedding dress, was open and lay across the floor. The window was open as the soft white curtains blew into the room. The blue shudders banged about outside on the side of the house. The sweet tropical breeze made Jonathan not as angry that his daughter was not in her room.

"Maid! Maid!" Jonathan called as he again scanned the room for a body.

"Yes sir," Jenny said, panting into the bedroom.

"Where is Miss Victoria?" Jonathan asked heatedly.

"I don't know, sir, I wasn't hear last night, you'd let me have it off,"

"Well how long have you been here this morning?"

"Around sun up, sir. I assumed Miss Victoria was gettin' sleep for her big day today, I didn't want t' disturb 'er, sir."

Quickly turning to the maid, his hand immediately connected with her cheek.

"Tidy this room up, it's a sty," Jonathan ordered as he stomped out of the room.

**APL4H**

"Corner up, tuck under, corner down," Victoria muttered to herself as she made her bed up. This was a new concept to her, this 'tidying up', but she figured that since it was now her 'official quarters', she would keep it as nice as possible. She had left her wedding dress draped across the nearest chair in the room. Looking up at it every once in a while made her smile. Although she was comfortable in one of her new dresses, a mint green day dress with eyelet lace detail, she longed to climb into her wedding gown, which fit her like a second skin.

Once she had made up her bed and fluffed her pillows, Victoria found an empty wooden hanger in her armoire and hung the wedding dress inside, so she wouldn't be forcing herself to admire it.

Leaving the room, she was welcomed as if she had been on the ship all her life. Everyone smiled at her as she confidently walked across the deck. She moved to the helm where she was met with the back of the local captain, who looked quite delicious from behind. The night before she had had a very interesting dream, which involved him. In it, Victoria was wearing her wedding dress and running through a dark space, passing up random men. The farther she ran the more men she recognized. The dream ended with her passing up Commodore Norrington and meeting Jack at the end. He took her hand and grinned, and then she had woken up. This dream had puzzled Victoria, she knew not what it meant, but felt it would be best to keep it to herself. Without thinking, she reached up and patted Jack's shoulder.

"Good morning, Captain Sparrow," Victoria said smoothly.

Jack turned and looked Victoria over. "Mornin' luv," he said, sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, just tired, that's all. You do realize that I go out of my way to rescue you lately?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, you shouldn't," Victoria said, staring at her feet.

"Well, luv, I think it's only fair that you return the favor sometime," Jack said, turning back to the ocean.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. You can decide I s'pose," he said tentatively.

"Well, alright," Victoria said, turning to go. "I'll see what I can think of."

"You do that," Jack called after her. After Victoria had gone, he turned around and slid down to sit on deck, hitting his head against the rail.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself as he shut his eyes.

**APL4H**

"Elizabeth, I need to tell you something," Victoria said as she entered Elizabeth's cabin.

"Oh, hello, Vicky, I thought you'd be asleep," Elizabeth said as she stood from her desk.

"I'm just writing a letter to my father, I'd mail it at the next port."

"Oh, well, I just woke up," Victoria replied.

"I'd thought you'd be out cold, considering what went on last night."

"I know. It was thrilling. Exciting. I'd love to relive it, to be honest."

"Good. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Elizabeth reminded her.

"Oh yes," Victoria said as she went to sit on the bed. "I think that I am in love with someone."

Elizabeth stopped pushing in her chair and turned to Victoria, her mouth hanging open. It took her another five seconds or so for her to register what Victoria had said.

"Oh Vicky," Elizabeth said, swiftly moving to Victoria, "are you sure?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes, I am,"

Elizabeth grabbed her hands eagerly. "Well, who?"

Victoria brought her gaze to the floor. "Someone on this ship…"

"Vicky, out with it, you can tell me," Elizabeth reinforced.

Her voice was hardly a whisper. "Jack…"

**APL4H**

"Sir, please. Be reasonable," the Commodore insisted to Jonathan Carlynton. "She obviously escaped again because she is unhappy here."

"How could she be? I have always given her everything she has ever wanted! I had her betrothed to a respectable gentleman! What else was there?" Jonathan asked himself angrily.

"I'm not quite sure, Sir," Norrington said, staring out to the sea. "Perhaps more love, compassion. Not necessarily material things."

"Oh, I don't even know anymore. But I want you to find her and bring her back immediately. I will pay you. And believe me, as soon as she is returned, she will be issued into one of the finest mental institutions in London."

"Sir, I don't think I can this time. The Navy has other duties; we simply cannot drop everything to begin these expeditions at moments notice when there are other things that need attention. Why, the sea crime rate is steadily rising, my men have other duties. I'm sorry, Sir."

"Well, Commodore, that is an interesting reply I am hearing from you. But I will speak to the Governor immediately. Do not be surprised if you are stripped of your title by tomorrow."

With that, Jonathan briskly walked away. Norrington watched him go, looking out towards the fort which was North of where he was standing. So, he might loose his job, and everything that he had worked for. But it was worth it, helping an unhappy girl hopefully find her happiness.

**APL4H**

The sun was beginning to set over the Black Pearl. And still it seemed, that the ship was merely floating at sea, they had approached no islands in the past few days and Victoria was beginning to think she was getting cabin fever. After admitting to Elizabeth the previous afternoon that she was in love with Jack, she could do nothing but sit in her cabin and wallow, too frightened and embarrassed to come outside.

Sitting on her bed, she flipped through _The Odyssey, which_ she had found in Elizabeth and Will's room the day before. She enjoyed reading, but this novel was quite uneventful. Sighing, she tugged at the puffy sleeve of her new beige floral print dress. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said as the door opened slowly and the setting sunlight streamed into the room.

"'Ello luv," Jack said to her as he pranced into the cabin. He glanced over the room. "Hmm…looks a lot nicer since I've last seen it."

Chills went up Victoria's spine as she sat up and he moved closer to her. She clutched Homer's book to her chest. "Is there something I can do for you, Captain?" she asked him politely.

"No, luv, truth be told I just wanted t' see ya. You haven't been out much lately," he said as he sat down.

"I've been busy I suppose."

"You know, luv, this doesn't have to be so formal. I'm your friend, ya know. What are you reading?" He asked as his hand moved to the book. "Oh, this. A little uneventful if I do say so myself."

Victoria smiled at him. "Yes, I think so too. I was bored by the fifth page!" she said laughing.

"Well," Jack said, smiling. "Some of the words in that there novel are too advanced for a lowly sea captain like myself,"

"Oh, Captain-"

"Jack," he corrected her.

"Oh, Jack, don't say that about yourself, your just as intelligent as many men I've met in London and other places. I'm sure if you wanted to really read it you could."

"Yes, but I don't. And I've got no time either. Pillaging and plundering can really wear a man out, ya know"

They talked for a little longer about other things. The topics got more and more general. After they spoke about the weather, they were sitting in awkward silence. Victoria saw that Jack was getting ready to stand up and leave, so she took her chances.

"Jack, I…" she said. He sat, looking at her through his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, and impulsively, Victoria leaned over and kissed his cheek. After, she sat back, and looked down at her hands, she could feel her cheeks getting crimson. Then, Jack's strong hands gently turned her face to his, and they looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you t' do that?" he whispered to her.

She shook her head and in turn kissed him again. On the lips.

**Well, What did you think? Review please! ;)**


	11. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC stuff, alright?**

**Note: Hi guys! Hopefully you are happy since I came out with chapter at the speed of light! Well, I did mostly because I found out that there is not only going to be one PotC sequel but TWO! Ha ha ha! But seriously, I really hope you like this chapter, it is probably my favorite so far. I titled it "Thoughts", simply because there is little dialogue in this chapter, it is mainly the thoughts of almost all of the main characters. I wanted it to be thoughtful and deep and ironic. I wanted to make you think about how you percieve each character and hopefully clue you in to why they do the things they do. Well, enough chit chat, R&R please! Thanks! **

CHAPTER 11 - Thoughts

Will was a sensible man who had a good life. He could only stand and remember when he was only a lowly blacksmith, going through life practicing fencing and dueling for six hours a day, the other eighteen were spent thinking about Elizabeth Swann. Every once and awhile he would visit her, and they were good friends, but Will always thought of her as so much more. Her father didn't approve of their friendship, yet they remained good friends for eight years. But until Will had gotten Jack out of prison and they began an exciting adventure, Will's life was going nowhere fast. He had no chance or future with Elizabeth, and he could only sit and secretly dream of being a pirate. So really, Will owed his entire existence to Jack. Without Jack, he wouldn't have learned about his father, and Elizabeth wouldn't have fallen in love with him.

He thought of how much Elizabeth made him happy. She was always happy and kind, she could always find the positive side of a situation. She was graceful and ladylike, but could really kick ass when need be. As he stood on deck with Gibbs on a surprisingly cool July morning, he reminded himself that his wife was the most important thing in his life.

Then, he heard a door close and saw a small woman exit her cabin. She had her hair swept up into a complicated knot on her head, her hair being lighter and longer than Elizabeth's. Her average height and figure weren't ordinary, but in fact utter perfection. She was fragile, but not frail; strong, but not manly. Her blue eyes were opened wide as if everyone was invited inside. As she crossed the deck she exulted so much confidence. Another door slammed shut and Will saw Jack out of the corner of his eye coming from the opposite direction. He said nothing to the crew but only walked as if to meet the woman. Jack then engulfed Victoria in his arms and kissed her.

"Ughh…" Gibbs sighed next to him. "Those two 'ave been at it since last week. Something's goin' on,"

"I guess so," Will said, puzzled. It took him a moment to register that it was in fact Victoria that was tangled up in Jack's arms. And all he could feel as he watched them was irritation.

**APL4H**

Elizabeth could not concentrate on her sewing. She was trying so desperately to mend Will's pants properly, but her thoughts kept drifting off and she would end up only staring into space. She was ecstatic because it had been a week and no foreign ships had been after the Pearl. Apparently Victoria was here to stay. But she was saddened because Will hadn't seemed himself the past few days.

He was quiet, evasive, and defensive even about minor things. Only the previous night, when she tried to wrap herself around him, he pushed her aside. Oh well, it was surely only a phase. Something had happened on deck, something with the charts and courses was incorrect, there some little problem that Jack and Gibbs forced Will to deal with himself.

Elizabeth stitched up the hem of the leg of Will's pants and then put them aside. She turned to her newest story on her beside table, and then, finding it uneventful and dull, put it away.

She stood, leaving the cabin and going bellow deck, where Will was fixing the lock on the brig. He was knelt at the bottom of the brig, attempting to weld something together. She approached him at the floor.

"Hello, Darling," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Hello," he said, turning and kissing her again. "I've almost finished this. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. He was certainly the most upbeat he'd been in the past few days.

"Darling, please, what's bothering you?" Elizabeth honestly asked.

"I'm not sure…I can't focus, something's going on that I can't understand."

"I know how you feel. Don't worry, it'll all be better when we get to Tortuga tomorrow," Elizabeth reassuringly said.

"I hope I can wait 'till tomorrow," Will replied.

"I hope so, too."

**APL4H**

Jonathan Carlynton was finally beginning to see how much he had let himself go over the past twenty years. He was loosing money, credibility, family, and friends within Port Royal and London. His good friend, Governor Swann, was probably thinking that he was mad, attempting to strip Commodore Norrington of his title. That plan hadn't gone as well as he had hoped. The Governor disgustedly shoved Jonathan out of his office, saying that his claims against Norrington were absurd and reckless. As he sat on an uncomfortable chair on the terrace of his home, he pondered what could have made his daughter so unhappy in Port Royal.

He thought of tiding himself over with a drink, but refused. His wife had gone to a meeting with the Ladies' Club, and the servants were all preparing dinner inside the manor home.

He thought of all the late nights he had ever had, which usually revolved around various drinks and women other than his faithful but fragile wife. Twenty years ago, she was so full of life and happiness. Jonathan was now seeing that it was he who destroyed that happiness and life that she had. Of course, Victoria added to that happiness after she was born, but Jonathan was to quickly remove it, too, all those nights he would come home drunk or what not.

He would not only constantly abuse her spirit, but also her body. He thought of his wife's figure, and all of the various scars that covered her once beautiful body.

And Victoria, even she as a child, would be forced to witness these things. She was an intelligent girl at a young age, surely she could put two and two together. And why wouldn't she? Jonathan was loud and ill-tempered, he could easily wake an innocent girl from a dreamy slumber.

No wonder she ran away. Jonathan also seemed to remember Elizabeth Swann, Victoria's only confidant in the world, who left Port Royal for good after she married someone lower than her class who had turned to piracy. He remember the Governor being devastated, and Jonathan not offering any helpful advice. What was it like to have no friends? What was it like when no one cared for you or understands what you are going through? Although Jonathan would deny it daily, he was familiar with these questions. His friends had also deserted him after he would drink till he'd pass out. Jonathan was now beginning to realize that Victoria would think highly of the road of piracy, since her own best friend had taken to it.

Standing up, Jonathan walked to the trophy room, where he had all of his prized animals and guns on display. Before he married, he was quite the hunter. Unlocking a case trimmed in black velvet, he removed a small pistol with only one shot.

He thought to himself, "Victoria is gone. I drove her away and there is nothing I can do about it. Then I will just have to live with it." Lifting the pistol to his head, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The last thought that came to mind was "Or not."

**APL4H**

Anamaria stood alone at the helm of the Pearl. She liked being alone. She liked being able to think freely, when all she had was the sea to distract her. Occasionally she would see a dolphin or a porpoise, but as far as excitement, you couldn't look for the ocean to give it to you. It was pensive, relaxing, beautiful. It was why she was a pirate. To be close to her only love, the sea.

Well, not her only love.

The sea and Jack. Hopefully two things that would never leave her side. Every night she prayed that Jack would finally think of her as more than just a friend. It had been years since she met him, and she had always been loyal to him. Except for the one time when he "borrowed" her boat, but that was another story, before she was with the Pearl.

But with Victoria back on board and getting pretty close with Jack lately, she realized that her chances of getting close to him were not going to happen.

That bitch. She couldn't hold her alcohol, and she wouldn't hold her sanity on this ship, either. She was a classy broad, she wouldn't be able to handle the work, the physical demands of working on a pirate ship. But knowing Jack and Elizabeth, they would treat her like a princess anyway. Anamaria had been nice to Victoria, setting up her cabin, getting dresses for her, cleaning her cabin, acting like a damn maid for her, and what thanks did she get? Not enough.

Anamaria and Elizabeth were becoming good friends, but when Victoria came onto the ship, Elizabeth stopped talking to Anamaria as much. She was now a nobody again. Her only female friend had forgotten her. They didn't even talk at dinner anymore. Before Victoria, Elizabeth sat with Will on her right and Anamaria on her left. Now Anamaria was forced to sit next to Gibbs, who was next to Jack, who was next to Victoria, who was next to Elizabeth. Her conversations didn't get that far through the grapevine, and now Anamaria's meals didn't involve conversation.

But she would get that bitch. Someday soon, she would get her. Oh no, she wouldn't kill her, she was a Christian after all. But she would break her. She decided it would be best to take the helm at this time every day from now on. It would give her time to think and devise her plans.

**APL4H**

Victoria floated through the Captain's quarters, running her fingers over anything she could get her hands on. Studying the various books and maps and notes that Jack wrote to himself, she realized that Jack was a very diverse man. And quite cultured to, for a pirate. There were papers of math and science, sheet music of Mozart and Beethoven, and some personal artwork.

And Victoria was happy. The happiest she had been for a long time. Probably because she felt safe, wanted, loved, important, popular…but there was one thing wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was amiss. It wasn't on the ship, but something going on somewhere affected her, and it bothered her that she didn't know what it was. She silently prayed that her mother was alright.

Sitting at Jack's desk, she shuffled through the various maps and charts and notes. She came across a sketch on blunt, crinkled paper. It was of a pretty woman. In the sketch, she looked troubled, saddened. Her lips were in a pout and her brow was furrowed. But she was beautiful just the same. Looking closer, Victoria realized it was her.

The door opened, and her favorite Captain walked in.

"'Ello," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and kissing her cheek. "Oh, so you found that old thing, eh?"

"Yes. It's interesting," Victoria said, still studying the drawing.

"Interesting? What's so interesting about it?"

"Just, her expression, the way her feelings are perceived," Victoria said, referring to the drawing as a different person even though she knew it was of herself.

"You do realize it's you, don't ya, Luv?"

"Yes, but it doesn't feel like me. Is that how I look to you?"

"Sometimes. I can tell when something's bothering you, when you're really concentratin' on a specific thought. You can't hide your emotions, Vicky, no matter how hard you try. It's what makes you 'you'."

"Oh, Jack," Victoria cried, tears running down her cheeks as she pulled Jack's lips to hers.

He lifted her up off of the chair and brought her to his lap on the bed. She pressed her palm against his shoulder as he wrapped his own arms around her waist and neck. Their foreheads touched, both of them staring in opposite directions.

"Jack?"

"Aye?"

"When will we reach Tortuga?"

"Early morning, I s'pose. Why?"

"I'll need to get drunk. Very, very drunk."


	12. Another Night in Tortuga

**Disclaimer: I don't PotC characters/plots/quotes, alrighty?**

**Note: Hey! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review if you get a chance. This will be my last chapter for a while, because I am going on vacation in a couple of days. I will try to write while I am soaking up the sun on the beach though...lol. Expect a new chapter in 2-3 weeks! Thanks for reading! ;)**

CHAPTER 12 - Another Night in Tortuga

The blood-stained Persian rug was lifted waist high by two small servants and promptly removed from the room. The mistress of the house, a rather frail and meek woman, stayed close to the door and surveyed the work. The coroner knelt beside a body covered in a white shroud, which was lying uncomfortably in a stretcher far too small for it. The two constables examined the various weapons in the room as the hired help continued to tidy up.

"Well, gentlemen," the coroner said, gathering his tools into his doctor's satchel and standing up. "The official cause of death is more than likely suicide. The bullet was lodged into his skull through the left temple."

"And the weapon?" one of the officers asked.

"I found it at his feet," the mistress spoke, coming towards the men.

"We will be taking fingerprints of the evidence in a moment, madam," the other officer explained.

The first constable crooked his finger at the coroner, motioning for him to come forward.

"Let's not officially file suicide just yet, not until we verify the evidence," the officer whispered into the coroner's ear.

"Righty-o, but really gentlemen, who could have possibly-"

The officers' eyes went directly to the woman, who ordered servants around the room as if there was no tomorrow.

"Do not rule his wife out of this case just yet."

**APL4H**

The hustle and bustle of Tortuga made the whole experience more daring and adventurous. It was quite savage-like, considering it being it's own little island. Despite the fact that it was only about one sixteenth of the size of neighboring Hispaniola, it packed in just as much character and charm. The whole island was party central, complete with drunken men, whores, and your other random bunches of pirates and seamen and whatnot. Jack felt quite at home as he strolled through the streets with Victoria on his arm.

Of course, he did feel only the slightest bit of remorse when he would see the whores (who easily recognized him) give evil glances at Victoria, but she didn't seem to mind. She had a flask in her hand, after all.

As soon as she had gotten off the Pearl (which was at four thirty AM, mind you), she had went to the nearest tavern and bought herself a few nice drinks. Then scuttled around the island looking for Jack, Will, Elizabeth, someone she knew.

But Jack would be the respectful gentleman and walk around with her. They had already gone to 4 inns to sample their finest beverages. Victoria's liver was holding up quite well, too. She hadn't thrown up yet, and didn't really look as if she would. Staggeringly drunk she was, though.

"Darling? What time could it possibly be?" she asked him.

"I would say about half past six," Jack said, looking up at the sky.

"I propose that I'm not going abed until NOON!" she said, giggling and pointing a finger at him.

Of course Jack was ecstatic to look at her: she was practically falling out of her dress, and her hair was free and down at her shoulders, not held captive in a bun or whatever other kind of fashionable hairstyle she wore on the ship.

She shook her head back and downed the rest of the flask, then casually throwing it to the ground.

"There's not one other soul I recognize on this island, where is everyone?"

"Asleep, Luv. At an inn or on the ship at dock," he said, dragging her through the square.

Despite the time, people were up and about, and in situations much like Victoria's. Tortuga never slept.

"Well they ARE insane, who would want to miss all this?" Victoria slurred.

"Not me, I dare say," Jack replied, squeezing her waist.

"Now really Captain," Victoria said, removing his arm. "Is that really appropriate?"

"If it's not, it should be," he said, grinning.

"Ugh. Really, I need another drink," she said, walking away into the nearest bar.

"Oh, Luv, do wait up!" Jack called after her as he scuttled into the tavern. A few men were fighting inside, and there were some truly ghastly looking broads there, but it was average on the activity meter. A woman with about eight teeth passed Victoria a large wooden mug, which she began sipping as she sat on the bar stool. A few men beside her began to look her over, so Jack quickly stepped in and sat next to her, giving each of them looks that could kill.

"Maid," he called. "Some rum, please."

"Aye," she acknowledged him, with her back turned. She filled up his drink from a large barrel attached to the nearest wall.

As he waited, Jack scanned the tavern. To his right was a rickety old staircase which lead to rooms upstairs available for rent. Below the staircase was a medium sized oak desk with a sleeping man laying on it. There were sets of keys hanging on the wall behind him. A mean dog was tied to the leg of the desk. To the left were tables and chairs and men and women all mingling and talking and dancing to music played by two fiddlers.

Victoria finished her drink and called for another, and Jack propped himself up against the bar, facing the door. He saw Will and Elizabeth walk in, both looking quite out of place. They never knew how to dress, act, or navigate Tortuga properly.

Elizabeth had on a smashing dress that was obviously shipped in from London, and looking like the queen compared to the wenches in the tavern. Will looked puzzled as he scanned the room and tightly held Elizabeth's hand. Jack put up his arm and waved them over.

Will dragged Elizabeth apprehensively towards Jack and Victoria, quickly stepping out the way of various fights taking place.

"Good to see you two up," Jack said. "Here, have a drink, on me."

"Oh Hell-oooo, darling," Victoria said when she saw Elizabeth. "Did you have a fun night, I'm sure you did, what with all the talk and-"

"Umm, Vicky," Elizabeth said, sliding her finger across her throat as to indicate her to shut up.

"Oh, all right, I understand _now_," Victoria said as she finished her second drink at the bar. "Actually, I'm feeling a little tired, to be honest. Captian, will you go get us a room?" she said, running her hand up Jack's leg.

Will and Elizabeth raised their eyebrows questioningly.

"Of course, Luv, right away!" Jack said, bounding out of his chair. _Finally! _he thought to himself. He reached the sleeping attendant at the desk. Jack nudged him hard but the attendant was not going to wake up.

Quietly, Jack stepped over the dog and reached for the key to room 9. The old key looked as if it would crumble in his palm.

"Thanks, Mate," he whispered, patting his head.

"Oh, Darling, you got the key! Good boy!" Victoria stated as she saw Jack coming towards her. She hadn't noticed that Will and Elizabeth had promptly left, but was careful to ask for a final drink.

"Come on, Luv." Jack said, wrapping his arm around her waist, grinning like a chesire cat. He turned and dropped a few shillings at the bar.

"Oh this is going to be soooo exciting!" Victoria replied, pressing her body up against his.

You bet.

**APL4H**

"Why, this is absurd! Absolute poppycock!" the mistress said in her strong British accent. "Do you really think I would murder my own husband?"

"It's not that far-fetched, is it Miss? Your fingerprints were all over the weapon," the Constable accused her.

"Because I was grief stricken and shocked so I picked it up! That hardly proves I am guilty of something!"

"There have been reports of domestic disturbance. Did your husband beat you frequently?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"That proves for an excellent motive, don't you think, Commander?"

The Commander in chief of the police force stroked his gray beard.

"It is obvious that she is guilty. But to save her the embarrassment and scandal of a trial, I say she should be institutionalized."

"Wh-wh-what! You cannot do this to me! I am of noble stature here as well as in London! My daughter, she will testify for me. You must find her!"

"Your daughter, ma'am, has left the country. She has taken up piracy, and therefore is not welcome in any Port Royal or London courtroom. Gentlemen, take her away," the Commander demanded.

The constables got a carriage, a straight jacket, and sent the wife of now deceased Jonathan Carlynton to port, where she would be put on a ship to London where she would be "hospitalized".

"Commander, this family had some social status. What information should we give to the public?"

"Hmm…the wife shot the husband and then killed herself."

"Excellent idea, Sir."

**APL4H**

Damn it.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, folding his hands together as if in prayer, thinking. He had his hopes up that Victoria would finally give in, but she didn't. He really had wanted to; it was so hard considering how physically beautiful Victoria was. As soon as they had reached the room, she had fallen over to the bed and fell asleep. Into a very, very, very deep sleep.

Jack tried to wake her, but he knew how much she had drank that night and didn't want her to get sick.

Sure, he and Victoria had slept together on the ship numerous times, but they had never _slept_ together. They had never made love. But of course, the whole crew thought otherwise whenever they would see Victoria leaving the Captain's quarters early in the morning or vice-versa.

Light began to stream through the small window above the bed. Jack guessed that it was about noon. He had just spent the last four hours laying around, pacing, drinking. He stood up from the bed, which let out a loud creak.

Victoria stirred, and Jack stopped and turned around, picking up his boots and getting a splinter in his bare foot while stepping backward. She sat up, looked at her surroundings, and then at Jack's face. She was an intelligent girl, and immediately realized what she had done. Or in fact, what she hadn't done.

"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted that," she said, standing and adjusting her assets.

"It's alright, Luv, you were too drunk anyway," he replied, opening his arms to her. She wrapped her arms around his back and nested her chin on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"No, no I wasn't. At first, I was just pretending."

"Pretending?"

"Yes. Because I knew that was what you wanted, and I was scared of it, so I pretended to have fallen asleep. And then, I guess I eventually did."

"Yes, you really did."

She giggled, he could feel her move in his arms.

"But I'm really sorry, I-I think I will be ready. Soon," Victoria stated, looking up into his eyes.

"Right, Luv. I'm ready when you are."

Jack knew he was a good man, and he shouldn't be thinking what he was thinking. He knew she would be good, and it was only a matter of time until he got to experience it. But Victoria was born and raised a lady, so he tried his best to be a gentleman. Even though he was a pirate.

This was going to be difficult.


	13. A Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC stuff; if I did, I wouldn't be writing on fan fic, I would be a multi-millionaire...!**

**Note: Hi people! I have had this chapter done for a while, but just hadn't gotten to putting it online. Hope you like it, please review, I LUVV hearing what you think about the story. Thanks for reading! I should be updating again in a few weeks! ;)**

CHAPTER 13 - A Familiar Face

The crew of the Black Pearl all agreed that they had had excellent adventures the previous day in Tortuga, and decided to spend another day there before moving onto the Western coast of Hispaniola, which would have only taken about a night anyway.

Will and Elizabeth seemed to be the only two people who disagreed with this decision. They both had trouble fitting into the awkward lifestyle that residents of Tortuga lived. Will was far too shy and secretive; Elizabeth was too prim and proper. They chose to spend the day on the ship and in the nicer parts of town. Victoria, however, had little trouble adjusting, and even had the courage to walk the streets alone.

She accompanied Elizabeth around midday to go dress shopping, got lunch at a "respectable" tavern (although Elizabeth requested tea with her meal, which caused the entire bar to laugh, and put her in a sour mood for the rest of the afternoon), looked at the other ships in port, and finally boarded the Pearl.

Victoria went to her cabin, placed the small box that contained a new corset into a drawer, and went back out to deck.

"Vicky," Elizabeth called to her from a few feet away. "Are you staying on board tonight?"

"No, I will probably take a room with Jack at that tavern we stayed at last night," she replied honestly.

"Oh, Vicky are you sure? Do you really want to spend another night on that wretched island?"

"Yes, I propose I do! I happen to enjoy it, mind you. Everyone is so carefree, and has so much character."

"Suit yourself," Elizabeth stated and walked to the galley.

Victoria reminded herself that Jack said he would meet her at sundown. Looking up at the sky, she realized that it was only a little past four, and she had some hours to go. She decided that she would go back into town and stroll for a while.

As she walked down the main square, she saw Jack and Gibbs talking on a corner of the dirt path. She proudly walked up to them, not thinking that she could be interrupting something.

"'Ello Luv," Jack said, crossing his arms and looking at her inquisitively.

"Hello to you as well," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him. Gibbs stood to the side and didn't speak.

"We were just finishin' up, weren't we Gibbs?" Jack spoke, indicating for Gibbs to leave.

"But Cap'n, we still need t' discuss-"

"Gibbs? Kindly will you…" Jack said as he directed to the road.

"Fine, Cap'n, fine. Dear Mother of God…" Gibbs said as he began to walk away and remove a flask from his pocket.

"Now, Luv, where were we?" Jack asked as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Well, I wanted to see you…"

"Ah, yes, I know. Can't get enough of me, can ya?"

"Hardly," Victoria told him. Her eyes darted around the square. She couldn't help feeling that she was being watched.

"What's the trouble?" Jack asked, turning her face so she fixed her gaze on him.

"It's nothing. Perhaps I'm imagining things. Anyway, will you get us a room for the night?" Victoria couldn't help but notice that Jack was also beginning to look around as she had just done.

"Of course. I best be off." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead, and quickly turned the corner and left her.

**APL4H**

Jack moved as quickly away from the corner as he could without breaking into a run. He knew that Victoria was uncomfortable about the woman across the road, but after Jack registered who she was as well, he had felt just as uneasy. He had known her from a long time before, she was his lover in England around ten years prior.

"Has it been that long?" Jack wondered as he made his way through the busy streets. "Yes, it must be," he told himself. This fact was proven because he remembered leaving her in Tortuga, one decision he had always regretted. Two days later, the crew of the Black Pearl, led by one angry first mate, committed mutiny and dropped him on a deserted island.

He would always tell people a rather colorful tale regarding being stranded on that island. That story was far from the truth. Rumrunners who stored goods on the island let him bargain a passage off. Then he met Anamaria in Hispaniola, 'borrowed' her boat, came to Port Royal, got arrested, escaped by help of one William Turner, and the rest was history.

Seeing her face brought everything back. Every emotion: love, passion, hatred, sadness, regret, disapproval. Seeing her have to sell herself to make ends meet deeply saddened him. He would find her later and explain. Catch up on old times. Help her in anyway he could. After all, it was his fault that she was living the way she did.

Of course, there was only one problem: What would Victoria think?

**APL4H**

Jack's behavior puzzled Victoria, but not enough for her to worry. Looking straight across the road, she saw a woman staring at her with a frown on her face.

She was wearing a cheap looking satin dress, which was an ugly puce color. She was voluptuous and had a pretty face; her lips were contorted into an angry pout. Her dark blonde hair was set in ringlets the way that Victoria used to wear her own hair in Port Royal. Her breasts seemed to be popping right out of her bodice. There were two (rather old and fat) men talking to her with rum flasks in their hands, although the woman didn't seem to be listening.

Boldly, Victoria crossed the road and went right up the woman, who was about four inches taller than Victoria.

"Miss, is there something wrong?" Victoria asked as she looked up at the woman.

"Oh, no. I just couldn't help seeing you and your pirate friend," she said, trying to sound as educated as she could. She glared down at Victoria to intimidate her to back away, but Victoria refused and kept asking questions.

"And what about my pirate friend?"

"I know 'im. I know 'im very well." Then one of the men interrupted, tugging at the woman's waist.

"Say, Lucy, d'ya want to leave now? I gots a nice room at The Swordfish. Me money's up there." He grinned at her, revealing few teeth. Then the other man spoke up.

"An' you," he said to Victoria. "You're a lovely one. How much d'ya go fer?"

"If you think I am a prostitute, you are highly mistaken. Now, I _am _sorry, gentlemen, but Miss Lucy and I need to have a discussion. Cheerio." Victoria got a hold of Lucy's arm and tugged her as hard as she could into the nearest ally.

"Aye! Excuse me, Miss, but you just lost me a coupla customers. What the hell do you want with me?"

"I saw you watching my-my…" she paused as to think of what she could refer to Jack as. "My friend and I and I want to know why."

"Alright, fine," Lucy stated as she dragged a barrel from a few feet away to sit on. Victoria noticed that she began to speak properly. "I will tell you a lovely little story. Care to listen?"

"Why not," Victoria said, propping herself up against the stone wall of a building.

"That man you were with--Captain Jack Sparrow--he's pretty infamous, at least around here.

"So I've heard."

"I knew him in England. I was about your age, when I met him. And I fancied him so. We would see each other when he came to the small port town where I lived. I was educated, and came from a fairly respectable family.

About ten years ago, he brought me onto the Pearl. Said he wanted me to be a 'permanent fixture' on his ship. So I agreed, and I was his wench for about five months. During that time, I had money. My family was well off, and I was used to having nice things.

When I took to the ship, your Captain insisted that I leave everything behind to be with him. Then, he got tired of me when we reached the Caribbean. He let me go at the next port the ship happened to come to pass, which happened to be Tortuga. I had no money, nowhere to go. So I had to sell myself, and eventually become the whore I am today," Lucy said sadly.

"I-I'm sorry," Victoria said, thinking of ways to comfort her. "You are very beautiful."

"Thank you, but that gets me nowhere. I have a miserable life thanks to your Captain,"

"Well…"

"You just be careful. How long have you been with him?"

"Well, on the ship a few months. But-"

"You've never _been with him_. Oh, I understand. Well, I wouldn't think of doing that any time soon. Just watch yourself, he _will _get tired of you. Just a matter of time. Now if you will excuse me, I have my business to attend to."

Lucy stormed off, pulling a handkerchief from her cleavage and dabbing her eyes. Victoria watched as a man approached her, took her arm, and went to the nearest tavern.

Disgusted, angry, and a little worried, Victoria made her way back to the ship. It was getting dark, and she didn't want to be mistaken for someone she wasn't.


End file.
